Love at First Syllable
by CrystilizedHeart
Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn’t seen in a year Sora. But...he just won’t talk… Rated to be safe. KH 1 and maybe 2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter I

Authors Note: Sora looks and sounds like the Sora from Kingdom Hearts II, so does Kairi, and Riku, if I put him in it…

**Disclaimer:…Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

The waves rippled the sea on Destiny Island as one thought went through her head.

_Where are you…? You promised you'd come back…yet…you haven't._

Tears flowed to her eyes as memories of them together appeared.

_Sora…Riku…Why?_

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she wrote a letter to both of them, put it in a bottle, and let it drift off to sea…

_

* * *

_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, _

_And that our hearts will blend._

_Now, I will step forward to realize this wish…_

_And who knows; starting a journey may not be so hard…_

_Or, maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds…_

_But, they all share the same sky…_

_One sky…One destiny…_

* * *

Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks, as she remembered the day she lost her friends…the one day he made that promise…

* * *

"_Kairi! Remember how you said you're always with me? Well, I'm always with you!"_

"_I know you are Sora!" She reached out, and grabbed his hand, as the ground separated._

"_Don't worry Kairi! I'll come back for you! I promise!" He gave a sad smile, and watched as the only person he had true feelings for faded off in the distance._

"…_I know you will." She said as she cried…as she watched her best friend disappear into the dark._

* * *

Kairi ran to the island with the Paopu tree on it, and sobbed. She couldn't take it…

She knew…Her friends might not come back…They could be dead…or possibly…forgotten her…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one thing that could tie her, and Sora together forever…

A Paopu Fruit.

She leaned over, and grabbed it; her slim fingers skimming over the silky skin of the fruit.

She held it close to her heart as she made a silent wish.

"Please…Bing Sora back to me…" she whispered, as silent tears fell to the ground.

Then, a bright light appeared behind her. It wasn't a dark one like she saw a year ago.

This one was calm…bright…almost inviting.

She didn't need to let her curiosity take her in. Its welcoming allowed her to bravely step through.

And as soon as she did, she arrived at a beautiful sight.

She stared in awe as the flowers showed off their divine colors, and as the hedges took pride in their shapes.

Then, she realized it…

"I'm at a castle!" She gasped.

And, as a figure walked by the window, she cried…yet, it was out of happiness.

"…Sora…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, was it good? Please review! By the way: This is my first Kingdom Hearts story… and yes, I know its short...but, I'm trying!

R&R!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter II- Reunion

**Disclaimer:…Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

_**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: As Kairi wishes for her friends to come back, a warm, inviting light brings her to a castle (Disney Castle for those who don't know), and through the window up high, she saw Sora.**_ _**

* * *

**_

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend…her secret crush, was where she was.

"Sora!" she shouted, hoping to get his attention. "Sora! Hey! SORA!"

She saw his eyes grow larger with hope, yet, then filled with sadness as he slightly slapped his cheeks, as if telling himself to get a grip.

Kairi gave a pout, and then ran to the door, which took her to the carrier room. She gasped with awe when she saw all the machinery around her.

"What are you doing here?" Said a squeaky voice, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"…Huh? Who…who said that?" She asked, looking around.

"Where right here! Right next to you!" Said a different squeaky voice.

She looked at the hand rail, where she believed the voices came from, and gave a smile to the two chipmunks that stood in front of her.

"Awww…your…so cute! What are your names?" She asked them.

"I'm Chip." Said the chipmunk with a small black nose.

"And I'm Dale." Said the other, who had a slightly bigger red nose.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the cute names, and adorable voices. "I'm Kairi."

"K…Kairi! The Princess Kairi?" They gasped together.

"Um…I'm not a princess…but, I am Kairi"

"His Majesty, the King, wishes to see you!" Chip exclaimed.

"He's in the Library!" Dale said, finishing the statement.

"And that is…..?" she asked, needing directions.

"Through this door, down the nearby hallway, and through the HUGE door on the right." They both explained together.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she waved goodbye and went through the door.

* * *

She slowly walked through the hallway, and opened the Library doors. 

"Ah, glad to see you made it." The King said, acknowledging her.

Sora turned around to see who it was. His eyes grew bigger as he saw her.

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Was she truly there?

A small smile crept across his lips as he saw her, knowing it was truly her.

He took note that she grew a little, her hair was longer, and that she was wearing a lavender tank top, with baby blue jeans. An outfit she looked beautiful in.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Sora, noticing his new outfit, how much taller he was, and how he looked more mature, yet kept his childhood innocence.

He walked over to her, placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear.

Kairi threw her arms around him, and gave him a huge hug, which he was surprised at. He wrapped his arms around her, tears rushing to his eyes.

"Sora…I thought you wouldn't come back…you took so long...I…I lost hope." She said between sniffles.

He gave her a sad smile that she giggled at. He missed her laugh as much as she missed he smile.

"Oh, yeah…Sora, where's Riku?"

He just shrugged.

She looked down in slight disappointment.

"Kairi, I'm glad you came, we need your help." King Mickey said.

"How do you need my help? Wasn't Sora helping enough?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but you are needed now. You see, I found out that to truly open the Door To Darkness, it only takes one of the Princesses of the Heart. To my calculations, it was the purest princess. A princess so pure, she didn't even know that she was one." He explained.

"You mean….I'm a…**princess**?" She gasped in disbelief, looking at Sora.

He simply nodded.

"…Sora? Why won't you speak? There must be something you want to say…" Kairi asked him.

Sora just turned around, and looked down.

"Kairi, he…he no longer speaks. Its like…he forgot." Mickey explained, a sad expression on his mouse-like face.

She just looked at Sora. "Why…?"

"When he found out that he couldn't return to Destiny Island with you, he stopped talking to me, or the Queen. Just to Donald and Goofy, but soon after that…he just stopped all together. We believed that if he saw you, he would speak again…but, it seems that he forgot."

She walked over to Sora, and just stared at him.

He slowly brought his head up, and looked into her blue eyes.

Before he knew it, she hugged him again.

"I'm here now, Sora. I promise, I won't leave your side…" She whispered into his ear, before going out cold. He caught her in his arms and looked worriedly between the King, and her.

"Its okay Sora. She just feel asleep…it looks as if she hasn't slept in a few days." The King told Sora. "Go take her to a room, and watch over her. The heartless will want her heart."

Sora nodded, and walked down the hall, and into a bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed, and swept the strands of hair away from her face. She sighed and smiled, as he smiled back.

"_I'm here now, Sora. I promise, I won't leave your side…"_

Her words went through his mind, until he saw something in her pocket. He carefully pulled it out, and noticed it was a Paopu Fruit. As he held it to his own heart, he wished for one thing, and one thing alone.

_Please, little Paopu Fruit…Keep me and Kairi together. I wouldn't be able to stand another minute without her…_

* * *

Well, That's chapter II! Hope you enjoyed, and Please review! I worked hard to entertain you with my story of Angst, Romance, and Adventure! Until Next time! 

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	3. Chapter 3:My Treasured Memories

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter III- My Treasured Memories

**Disclaimer:…Nope! Still don't own them!**

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A Wonderful reunion led to a horrible secret. As Kairi slept, Sora made a wish of his own on the Paopu Fruit.**

* * *

"_Sora…you lazy bum!" Kairi laughed as Sora yelled and sat up._

* * *

**I…I know this place…**

* * *

"_Kairi! I just had this weird dream where-"_

"_Kairi, your becoming the 'lazy bum' Sora already is." Riku came in laughing._

"_So, you've noticed."_

* * *

…**This was back on Destiny Island…**

* * *

"_I'll race you back to the shack!" Kairi said laughing._

"_No way! We're too mature for that." Complained Riku._

"_Yeah." Sora agreed._

"_Go!" she yelled._

_There was a two second pause, and then, the two boys shot up and raced to the shack. She giggled as she followed behind._

* * *

…**This is back before…**

* * *

"_I promise! I'll come back!"_

* * *

…**Back before they left…**

* * *

Sora watched as she shifted in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words. He grabbed her hand, and brought it to his face.

_Kairi…I'm so sorry…I left you on the island all alone…Back where you have no family…except me and Riku…and we weren't there._

Tears traveled there way down his cheeks, as he punished himself for leaving Kairi.

"…Sora…?" he heard Kairi's quiet voice whisper.

He looked up, and quickly wiped away tears. She drew her gaze away from Sora, and brought it to the ceiling.

"I was having…a dream…"

He gave her a confused look, and she giggled.

"It was a dream…of memories…of the treasured memories I have. You were in it…and me…and Riku. Back on Destiny Island. Back before…"

She started to cry.

Panic raced over Sora's face, as he let go of her hand, and hugged her.

"Sora," she whispered "We'll find Riku right…? And we'll find him together…?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, and nodded.

"That's…good…" She said as she tried to stand, still tired from the lack of sleep.

Sora helped her stand as King Mickey rushed into the room, along with Goofy and Donald.

"Maleficent has arrived!" King Mickey gasped for breath as he warned the others. "She knows that Kairi is the only key! We have to take her to a different world so she's safe!"

Sora looked at Kairi, then at the king, as if saying 'she can barely stand!'

The king nodded. "Sora, you'll have to carry her. Donald and Goofy will assist you, so you don't need to worry about the heartless attacking or harming you, though, you must be on the lookout for Maleficent. Don't let her get anywhere near Kairi, okay?"

Sora nodded, as he walked out the door, being led by Donald and Goofy.

The trio rushed through the castle, and reached the Gummi ship just before Maleficent noticed them. They blasted off into space, where they would arrive in a different world.

As they sat around, waiting to arrive to a previous world they've been to, Sora and Kairi sat in a room, and talked. She had gained more strength, so she was able to go to the worlds now. Sora though, protested in her going just now, so she laid down, and talked to him.

"I can't believe it! We are finally going to make our dreams come true! We're actually going to different worlds!" Kairi exclaimed, laughing. "And this time, I'll be awake."

Sora gave a sad smile as he recalled the feeling of thinking that she might've been dead, and the look of her empty eyes when her heart was stolen from her.

Kairi sat up, and watched in amazement as the world came into view.

Sora smiled, because he knew she was in for excitement when they arrived.

"…Sora…?" Kairi began.

He looked into her eyes, wanting to hear what she said.

"Traveling to worlds always brings back one memory that I treasure, yet want to forget."

He gave her another puzzling look.

"The day…when you turned into a Heartless…it brings back those memories. Promise me that you won't do it again." She stated.

Sora simply nodded, making his promise.

_I promise it won't happen, because, this time, I'll make sure you're safe, and that your heart stays where it should be…_

* * *

Author's note: Wow! I really did well! (Or so I hope) Well, Please Review, and hopefully, chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! (5/07/2006)

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	4. Chapter 4:Swim This Way

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter IV- Swim This Way

**Disclaimer:…Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: As Maleficent arrives for Kairi, Sora and the others escape, to go to a new world. The question is, where is it?**

* * *

"Sora!" Donald quacked as him and Goofy walked through the door. "We've made it!"

Kairi quickly looked out the window, and gasped. "Sora! Look! We're in water!"

"Well, let's leave the gummi ship and explore." Goofy stated.

"What! We'll drown! We have lungs! Not gills!" She yelled.

Sora smiled as Kairi flipped out.

"Not with my magic we won't!"

With a quick swift of his wand, they were in the sea.

* * *

"I…I…No way! I can breathe under water!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora gave a genuine smile as she went on and on about how she was breathing under water.

"Of course we can breathe under water! I turned us into fish!" Donald explained as he floated upside down with octopus legs.

She gasped as she saw where her legs…er, fins were. Sora also was shocked at how beautiful she looked under the water as well as on land. Her clam shirt was a lavender color, just like the shirt she was wearing. Her fin was a beautiful baby blue, and her hair that was usually flowing freely in the wind was in a pony tail, with her bangs, and one strand hanging in front of her face.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked, noticing that he was staring off.

He quickly nodded, as a pink tint crossed his cheeks.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" A new female voice called.

"Gawrsh, Ariel! Hi!" Goofy said, waving to her.

"H-hey Sora…" Ariel smiled and blushed.

Sora waved as Kairi got mad.

"Who's this?" Ariel asked Sora, yet was answered by Donald.

"That's Kairi. The girl that Sora was looking for last time." He quacked

"Oh…" Ariel said, and then stuck her tongue out at Kairi.

"Mind if I speak to you alone?" Kairi asked Ariel through clenched teeth.

The two girls swam off, as Sora look towards them with concern.

* * *

"Listen, you keep away from Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"No! He's not yours! Besides, he deserves a MUCH better looking mermaid." Ariel countered.

Kairi fumed, as she screamed "HE DESERVES SOME ONE WHO'S NOT A COMPLETE JERK, WHO LOOKS GOOD, AND WHO SINGS WELL!"

"Fine. Sebastian came up with a song. You sing in it, and we'll see who he likes more, since he already heard me." Ariel said, her arms crossed.

"Fine!" Kairi said as they swam back to the group.

* * *

"Hey, Sebastian, Kairi wants to sing in your newest musical." Ariel said, setting the stage for the rivialry.

"Okay, den! Get ready for de show. Be dere in five minutes." The little lobster said.

"'Kay!...Hey, Sora, are you going to sing?" Kairi asked.

Sora shaked his head, and sighed.

"It's okay. But, you're going to dance, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Get on da stage! Places everyone!" Sebastian called.

The music started as Kairi's hands began to shake.

* * *

"_Swim this way, We'll dance and we'll play. Now its very easy come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin." _

* * *

Kairi and Sora danced next to each other, and they both blushed from how close they were.

* * *

"_Don't be shy, feel the rythem inside, and Dance, dance dance!"_

* * *

Their bare backs touched, and they grew redder.

* * *

"_Swim this way, We'll _"_Swim this way, We'll dance and we'll play. Now its very easy come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin. See the sign, can you reach it in time, and tap, tap, tap?_

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy, come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin. It's all the same if you've got steady aim, and zap, zap, zap!"_

* * *

Sora zapped a rock, and it turned into crystal.

* * *

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy, come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin."_

* * *

Everyone continued to dance as they singing paused for a moment.

* * *

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy, come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin. Just a touch 'cause it won't too much to pop, pop, pop!_

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy, come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin. Count him in, so he'll know to begin to drum, drum drum._

"_Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy, come' on, you just take a chance and shake a fin. Don't dilly dally, it's your big finale, sha la la!"_

* * *

Sora's eyes widened at the beautiful sound that was Kairi's voice. He was about to see how well she really could sing, since this is were she sang alone.

* * *

"_Sing along, just join in the song, a_ _musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun!"_

* * *

Everyone applauded, more than Ariel would've gotten, and so, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She swam over to Sora, and pushed her body on his. Her lips were only inches away from his, and the gap between them was slowly closing.

Both Sora and Kairi's eyes opened in shock and fear as she was only centimeters away from his lips.

Kairi swam away, crying and not able to see what could happen.

Sora, stuck in this horrible situation, used the keyblade to create space between them and boarded the Gummi ship. Goofy and Donald swam after him, and they left Atlantica.

* * *

"Sora! How could you kiss her!" They could hear Kairi yelling at Sora.

Sora shook his head and put his hands in front of him defensively.

"I KNOW YOU KISSED HER!" Tears were running down her cheeks now.

_Knock, knock._

"What do you want!" Kairi screamed at the person who was knocking at the door.

"Uh, Kairi? We just wanted to, uh, let ya know that Sora didn't kiss her, and she didn't kiss him." Goofy informed, and then left.

Kairi sat there, shocked, with tears still running down her cheeks. "You…didn't…kiss her…?"

Sora shook his head, only to have Kairi throw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that you'd rather be with her than m-…anyone else." She cried.

He hugged her back and patted her hair.

_Kairi…you're the only one I'd ever kiss…not even a Paopu Fruit could change that._

* * *

Author's note: Wow! I was able to post faster than I thought! I really hope you enjoyed the Kairi/Ariel showdown, and the romantic moments between Kairi and Sora!

Please review, and be on the look out for chapter five! (Should be posted 5/07/2006)

Until then!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	5. Chapter 5:Flying, Fighting, and 'Napping

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter V-Flying, Fighting and 'Napping

**Disclaimer:…Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Showdown! Kairi and Ariel fight for Sora, and it ends when Ariel goes in to kiss him. When Kairi finds out he didn't kiss her, she apologizes for yelling, and they share another moment together, pulling them closer.**

* * *

They sat in the room quietly for that moment of the trip. They're gazes stayed on only each other, searching one another's eyes.

"…Sora, I'm sorry…I never meant to yell at you. I just thought tha-"

Her sentence was cut off by his finger on her lips. He drew himself closer to her, their noses touching, and their lips inches apart.

* * *

_B-bump…b-bump…_

* * *

Her heart was violently pounding in her chest as he came closer and closer to her lips. This is what she wanted…She knew it. But, for some reason, she couldn't take it.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He gave her a hurt look. He was willing to kiss her, but, she didn't want it.

She gave him a sad smile. "I-…I'm just not ready yet…please wait for me, okay?"

He gave her his signature smile, and nodded excitingly.

* * *

He motioned her to follow him to the window. When she saw the sight, she gasped.

"It's…beautiful!" She awed at the sight of the huge clock that gleamed with light.

They walked out of the Gummi ship to be greeted by a kid with red hair, wearing green tights, and was….floating!

"Hiya, Sora!" He greeted in a cheery tone.

Sora waved in response.

"So you're still not talking, eh?"

He nodded.

"So…who's this?" The boy looked at Kairi.

"I'm Kairi, and you are?"

"I'm Peter Pan! Pleased to meet you, Princess Kairi!" Peter said bowing.

Kairi gave a small laugh. "No, no, just call me Kairi, please."

* * *

"Hey! Tink!" Peter Pan called. A little pixie fairy flew around Kairi, and then Peter Pan. "Mind letting Kairi fly a bit?"

Tinker Bell nodded happily, and flew around Kairi a few times, as pixie dust landed on her.

Sora extended his hand to her. Kairi instantly grabbed his hand, and thought he was crazy when he dragged her off the building.

She screamed as they fell, yet gasped with amazement when they flew. She slowly and hesitantly released her grip on his hand and smiled as she found herself floating.

"Sora! Look! I'm…I'm flying!" She called out to him. He flew over to her, and smiled. He watched the childhood innocence come out of her as she flew around.

She giggled as the wind flew through her hair, and the breeze tickled her nose.

Sora flew behind her as she flipped, and rolled under all the stars. Her laughter never seemed to end….until it did.

* * *

She stopped flying and gasped at the person in front of her.

"You're…Maleficent!" She gasped, fear stopping her from moving.

Sora flew in front of Kairi. There was no way anyone was going to take her from him!

"Ah…Sora. Always protecting the weak." Maleficent spoke.

"HEY! I'm not weak!" Kairi screamed as a Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"So, it is true…you truly are the purest princess. You are the only key." She said. "Heartless, CAPTURE HER!" she yelled.

Hundreds of Heartless appeared out of nowhere, and Kairi and Sora had to fight for their freedom.

* * *

Fire, Fira, Firaga, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaraga, Thunder, Thundra, Thundraga, all of the magic spells were used in this horrible battle. They flew and attacked, no sign of the Heartless slowly disappearing in number. A Heartless managed to grab Kairi from behind.

"Sora!" She screamed.

Sora's eyes widened in fear as he heard her scream. He flew over and destroyed the Heartless that held her with one strike.

As they stood there, back to back, fighting the Heartless, Maleficent disappeared in to shadows, and appeared in front of Kairi.

"NO! SOR-mpph!" her muffled screams were heard as Maleficent brought her in to the Shadow World. The last thing he saw of her was tears streaming down her face.

All the heartless disappeared, following Maleficent.

* * *

Sora landed back on the clock, and fell to his knees. Tears dripped from his face onto the concrete.

* * *

_Kairi…I failed you…I let be taken away again._

* * *

More tears dripped from his face.

"Kai…ri…"

He had spoken his first word in one whole year.

"KAIRI!"

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! 5th chapter done, Sora finally spoke; Kairi kidnapped…what will happen next? Please review!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	6. Chapter 6:Finding the Light

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter VI- Finding the Light

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: As Sora went to kiss her, Kairi pushed him away. And as they flew around in Neverland, Kairi was kidnapped, and Sora spoke his first words.**

* * *

"_NO! SOR-mpph!" Her screams were muffled by a hand, as she was dragged in a hole full of darkness. She saw him turn around with his eyes wide open, and tried to reach for her, as tears streamed down her face._

_As she was dragged farther into the darkness, it became harder and harder to breathe, until…her lungs stopped filling with air, and she passed out…_

* * *

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, as she realized that she had a pillow and a blanket. 

"H…hello?" she called out. "Sora…?...Riku…?...Anybody?" Nobody answered her calls.

She decided to look around, to see if there was any light in the darkness, yet failed, as she couldn't move her legs.

"My…my legs!" She whispered, panicked.

A man in a black hood entered the room she was in.

"Don't worry. Your legs are just paralyzed." He spoke, in a way that seemed familiar to her.

"Who are you!" She demanded.

"That's none of you concern. You'd best get some rest. And don't worry; nothing will hurt you…I promise."

Kairi laid her head on the pillow, and allowed sleep to control her.

The man watched her sleep as Maleficent entered the room.

"Bring her to me; I'll be waiting near the 'door'." She ordered, as she walked out.

He walked over to Kairi, and picked her up, and left the room, heading towards Maleficent.

* * *

Sora wiped away his tears and boarded the Gummi ship. He set the course for Hollow Bastion, thinking that Maleficent might be there. 

Once they arrived, they saw Leon waiting for them.

"Hey Sora. Maleficen-"he started, but was cut off when Sora ran past him, headed for the castle that had been rebuilt. What he feared might happen, was reality.

* * *

The man laid Kairi down on the table near the door. 

"Now, witness the true power of darkness!" Maleficent cackled, as Kairi winced in pain, and slowly lifted into the air.

She began to glow a golden color, as her breathing became more and more shallow.

Sora busted through the front doors of the castle, and ran around, opening this door, and ending back there. He became so frustrated that he started hacking down doors.

Kairi's breathing stopped as her heart slowly left her chest.

"Maleficent! Stop!" The man yelled as he pushed her.

Kairi's heart returned to her.

"RIKU!" Maleficent roared, "YOU DARE OPPOSE ME! YOU ARE HEREBY BANSHIED FROM MY SIGHT, AND THE POWER OF DARKNESS SHALL LEAVE YOU!"

* * *

The man…er…Riku vanished into thin air, and arrived where Sora was. 

He's form of darkness disappeared, and he looked the same as he did one year ago, other than the fact that he was taller and his hair was longer.

"Hey, Sora!" He spoke.

Sora's eyes widened hearing his friend's voice. He turned around, and looked at him.

"There's no time to be excited! We have to save Kairi! Any minute now, Maleficent will steal her heart and open the Door to Darkness! If and when she does…Kairi will never wake up." Riku explained.

Sora nodded, and followed Riku, as he led the way to reach Kairi.

* * *

_Ri…ku…I…I heard your voice…and then…you disappeared…_

* * *

Kairi's eyes slightly opened as Maleficent tried once more to take her heart. 

"Now, GIVE ME YOUR HEART!" She yelled.

Kairi was lost in the darkness. She was ready to give up, and allow herself to be killed.

* * *

"_When ever you find yourself in darkness, search for the light. There will always be a light to guide you, so never give up on it."_

_The…the lady at the Mayor's house…she's right…I won't give up…I won't surrender!_

_

* * *

_

"I…won't…surrender." She whispered.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR HEART!" Maleficent screamed, as she slapped Kairi across the cheek.

"I…won't let you…take my heart." Kairi said again, with her cheek stinging.

Maleficent just growled as she continued to strike Kairi, with both open hands and fists. Anything to make her pass out.

Just as Maleficent was about to attack her once again, she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Ting!_

* * *

She felt no pain…and when she opened her eyes, she saw a keyblade stopping Maleficent from stricking her. 

Riku quickly picked her up, and ran to the Gummi ship, followed by Sora. They knew that they had to escape her, and keep Kairi safe.

* * *

They passed Leon again; on they're way to the Gummi ship. 

"Sora, Maleficent! She captured…eh…you already saved Princess Kairi… Well, go to Beast's Castle for the moment! Aerith is waiting for you there! I'll catch up with you later!" he instructed.

Sora nodded, as they boarded the Gummi ship, and set course for Beast's Castle.

Riku helped navigate the ship, as Sora stayed with Kairi, and helped tend to her wounds.

"Sora…" she whispered in pain.

He looked at her, as she winced in pain from his touch.

"I…I almost lost myself…to the darkness…" she continued. "But…I saw you…and Riku…and I knew I had to carry on…" she started to fall asleep.

Sora just held her hand, and smiled as she entered a place where she wouldn't feel the pain.

* * *

_This time, I swear, I'll kill anyone who even touches you. You mean the world to me, and nothing will separate us. _

* * *

Well, there's chapter six! Hope you liked! Please review, and if there are ANY questions, I will answer them, full heartedly. Until chapter seven, my friends! 

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	7. Chapter 7: Fun, Happiness, and Pain

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter VII- Fun, Happiness and Pain

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Kairi kidnapped, Riku introduced, and the Door to Darkness almost open! Everything is getting more and more intense. **

* * *

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, as she saw Sora sitting in the chair sleeping.

_He must've fallen asleep while watching me…_

She giggled, and placed a blanket over his shoulders, and watched him sleep. He opened his eyes half way.

"Good morning." She greeted softly.

He smiled tiredly, and laid on her bed, seeing how she was standing. As she went to walk out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, in a protective way.

"S-…Sora?" She blushed. "What are you doing?"

He pulled his body closer to hers.

She gave a small giggle as she realized what was going on.

"Fine, I won't leave."

He smiled, and fell asleep; as did she.

* * *

Riku walked in on the couple, as they slept. Jealousy attacked his emotions as he saw Kairi lying with Sora.

_Guess it just wasn't meant to be… Ah, there are better looking girls._ He tried to reassure himself.

He left there room, not able to see the sight any longer.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Sora woke up with Kairi still with him, fast asleep.

He smiled as she sighed, her body slightly closer to him. A blush crossed his face, but he didn't move. Love had stopped him.

Once they landed near Beast's castle, Sora woke Kairi up.

"Kairi…" he whispered while he carefully shook her, and watched as she yawned and turned around, their lips, once again, close to one another's.

Sora gulped as he desperately tried not to kiss her. His body told him to do it, and he knew that he wanted to share his first kiss with her, but his heart told him to wait for her, until _she_ was ready. She was more important than his own needs.

She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself close to him. She blushed as she quickly stood up, and turned around, hoping to hide her blush. Sora chuckled at her actions, and walked out the door, and joined Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

* * *

"Enjoy your 'nap'?" Riku said sourly.

Sora just looked at him in a confused and sad way.

"I saw you. What do you think you were doing!" he stared to scream.

Kairi ran up and hugged Riku, stopping him from scolding Sora.

"Riku!" she exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yeah…I'm here." He whispered, as he hugged her back. Then, he pushed her away.

"R-Riku…what-"

"Kairi, What did he do to you?" He demanded, more than asking.

"Riku, what are you talking about!" She asked.

"I saw you two sleeping in that bed together! Now, What did he do?" He yelled at her.

"He was keeping me safe! He didn't want the Heartless attacking me while he slept!" she screamed as she ran into her room with tears in her eyes.

Sora stared in the direction Kairi ran in, and then looked at Riku.

* * *

_I…I made her cry…_

Riku was distraught…He made his friend…his little 'sister' **cry.**

Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, and nodded as he went to Kairi's room.

* * *

Sora walked in, and saw Kairi huddled on the floor with tears in her eyes, yet she refused to cry. He walked over to her, and hugged her. She took a deep, shivering breath, as she tried to contain her tears. He patted her back, looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. In response to that, she gave a small laugh.

* * *

_Knock, knock_.

* * *

Kairi looked up at the door, as Sora released her from his arms.

"We arrived!" Donald quacked.

Sora stood up and helped her get up. He then offered his arm to her, as if saying 'Shall we?'

Kairi nodded, and held his arm with her hands. "Yes we shall." She whispered as they left the room, and entered Beasts castle.

* * *

She gasped in awe at the beautiful yet gigantic castle. "Kairi, me and Sora will check up on Beast. You can go see Belle. She's in the room at the end of the hall, after you enter this door." Riku told her

"'Kay!" she responded, as she ran up the stairs and to Belle's room.

* * *

Kairi reached the door, and knocked. "Come in." She heard some one say.

She entered, and looked at the beautiful brunette-haired girl wearing a golden color dress.

"You must be Belle. Pleased to meet you! I'm Kairi." She introduced her self while bowing.

"No need to bow. I should be the one bowing to you! You are the princess of each world!" Belle said giggling.

Kairi gave a small laugh, when a question came to mind. "Um…why are you all dressed up?"

* * *

"Because, me and Belle are going to dance." Beast answered the exact question that Kairi and Riku asked.

"Ah, I see. Well, think you can help Sora over here get ready? I'm sure Kairi would love it." Riku said, upset about the actual truth he spoke, yet happy for his friends.

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he was pressed up against the corner.

* * *

"But….I…I have no dress!" Kairi said, coming up with a reason **not** to dance with Sora.

"Don't worry; I've got that covered. Mrs. Wardrobe?" Belle called out.

A large wardrobe hobbled its way over to them. "Yes, dear?"

"It...It…it talks!" Kairi gasped.

"Of course I do! I used to be a human, just like you!" Mrs. Wardrobe said.

"Can you please fix her up in a dress? There is a young man here that she has to dance with."

Kairi was instantly pulled into the wardrobe, and an instant later, she was looking at herself in the mirror, makeup applied and all.

"Wow…" she gasped.

* * *

Sora was now wearing a dark blue tux with a white shirt, and a black bow tie. He looked handsome.

"Sora," Donald quacked, looking at him "Give this to Kairi!" A rose appeared in Sora's hand. It was a peachy pink, almost the color of her silky skin.

The Beast led Sora out the door, and to the stair case. Sora looked where Belle was standing, yet, didn't see Kairi. Belle smiled at his curiosity, and moved to the left.

* * *

There stood Kairi, in a peachy pink dress, the same color as the rose. Her eyes were covered in eye shadow; lavender purple was its shade. Her lips were gleaming with a pink hue, and blush was apparent on her cheeks.

Beast and Belle walked down the stairs, followed by Kairi and Sora.

They grabbed each others hands, while Sora and Kairi followed suit.

They walked into the ball room, as the light began to dim, and music played.

Sora bowed to Kairi, as she grabbed his hand and began to dance.

Her smile was his heart, and her laughter, his soul.

They continued to dance as the music became slower and slower. They stared into each others eyes, and loved sharing this special moment.

* * *

Riku watched from afar, and he was happy that his best friends were falling in love.

He knew that they were meant for each other.

His eyes darted to the door as it opened. A girl in a pink dress entered.

"Who are you." He whispered, still watching Sora and Kairi dance.

"Aerith. And you must be Riku. Sora has talked about you." She whispered back, watching the couple dancing, and a smile crossed her lips.

"Want do you want."

"I need to talk to them. Tell them that I'll be in the library." And with that, she left.

* * *

The music finally ended, and Sora and Kairi walked over to Riku, hand in hand.

"You two need to go to the library." He simply stated, as Sora nodded and Kairi yawned.

* * *

When they reached the library, Aerith was waiting for them. They sat down, and began talking. In the middle of it, Kairi fell asleep, leaning on Sora, still holding his hand.

"It's a good thing that she fell asleep. Now, Sora, I found the way to close the Door to Darkness forever. But, it takes sacrifice, and I doubt you'll like it." Aerith spoke quietly.

Sora squeezed Kairi's hand, and continued to listen to Aerith.

"…For the door to close forever, Kairi will have to sacrifice herself, and her heart, and you'll need to seal the door." She said sadly.

Sora's eyes watered, as he looked at his friend, his girl, and, basically, his life.

"I'll try to find a different way." She whispered to him, as she left the room, to go back to Hollow Bastion, to find a new way.

* * *

Sora carried Kairi back to the Gummi ship, and laid her in her bed. He sat in a nearby chair and ran his hand through his hair.

_There has to be another way…_

"There just has to be…" He whispered, looking at her sleeping form. She still held the rose he gave her in her hands.

* * *

Goofy, Riku, and Donald entered the Gummi ship.

"Aerith told us to go the Halloween Town. Something strange is happening there." Riku informed them.

Sora nodded and went back to looking at Kairi.

* * *

_No matter what the outcome may be, nobody will take you away from me. Even if it costs other worlds to be destroyed. I refuse to give you up._

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter seven! Chapter 8 should be out tomorrow!

Until then!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

P.S: Please read the story Fairest, written by Mamoru-chan! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8:This is Halloween Town

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter VIII- This is Halloween Town.

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A Wonderful, romantic dance leads to a horrible truth…**

* * *

"_It's a good thing that she fell asleep…"_

* * *

**What…what is happening…?**

* * *

"_In order to close the Door to Darkness forever, Kairi will need to-"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open, as an image of Maleficent appeared.

Sora looked over at her, worried at the fact that beads of sweat covered her whole body.

She shakily sat up, shivering from fear and chilliness.

"I'm…I'm gonna go take a shower…" She whispered, getting up, and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

_Maybe I can wash away that horrible sight…_

* * *

Sora sat in the room, and listened closely, for any sound that might signal to him that a Heartless was here.

"When you walk away, you don't here me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go'."

He could hear Kairi singing that song. It seemed so familiar to him, yet the strangest song ever.

* * *

_Wonder what it means…_

* * *

After 15 minutes of singing, Kairi came out, fully dressed, and wet-haired.

Sora watched in enchantment as she took her towel and began to rub her hair dry.

"Something wrong, Sora?" She asked, noticing that he was staring off….again.

He looked up at her, smiled, and shook his head.

"Okay…" she said, unsure.

* * *

After moments of brushing and combing her hair, Goofy arrived to inform the two that they arrived in Halloween Town.

Donald waved his wand and they were in the street, Donald, Goofy, and Sora looking the same as they did on their previous adventures. Riku Looked like a mummy, with locks of hair sticking out here and there, while Kairi…looked….the…same.

"I don't understand!" Donald screamed. "My magic is supposed to affect everyone! Why hasn't she changed?"

In the midst of Donald's frustration, Kairi started to glow.

"Wha-...What's happening!" She panicked, as she felt her form change.

* * *

When the light died down, she stood, with hair lower than her waist, vampire teeth, paler skin, and a black dress with a magenta section in the middle, and the sides that would glow blue and red in the shape of roses, all depending on the angle of the light.

While everyone was staring at Kairi's new looks, a tall…skeleton in a black and while stripped suit ran up to the group.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He greeted with a funny smile one.

"Well, uh, hiya Jack!" Goofy smiled.

"Might I ask who this beautifully scaring young girl is?" Jack asked, looking toward Kairi.

"That's Kairi." Riku answered, sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh! You mean, you're actually Kairi! The Princess of Darkness!" He said, very shocked.

"I…um…guess." She answered.

"Pleased to meet you, your highness! I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" He introduced himself, bowing in her presence.

"No need to bow." She said smiling.

"Well, I came here for a reason. Sora, you must come help! A strange monster arrived!"

* * *

"RUN! YOU MUSTN'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" All the ghouls yelled.

"It must be a demon!" The pumpkins cried.

"It is not one of us!" The demons protested.

Sora and the others arrived as everyone was screaming.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to a quick glimpse of a sea green skirt, and a silver braid with a pink bead darting behind a building.

"Sakura…" Riku moaned.

* * *

A young 9 year old girl hid behind a tall black building. Tears were at the edge of her eyes, as she panted. She wore a sea green skirt, a light pink shirt, and had both green and pink beads on the braids of her silver hair. Her light blue eyes scanned the area for enemies.

Riku peeked around the corner, staring at her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

He grabbed her arm.

"LEMME GO!" She yelled.

"Sakura!" He snapped, just as the others were arriving.

"DEMONS!" She screamed as she went to punch Riku.

He caught her fist within his hand, and looked at her.

"Sakura, it's me!"

She gasped with delight as her eyes started to glow with happiness. "Riku!"

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Sakura taunted, looking at Kairi.

"Heh. You're one to talk! You were so scared." He chuckled.

"WAS NOT!" She yelled back.

"I can tell you're related." Kairi mumbled.

"Well, not blood related. She's an adopted sister." He explained.

"Yupp! Adopted! And we were always together! Until that storm…" she said, pouting.

"Yeah…wait…Why aren't you in Traverse Town? I told you to stay there!" he scolded.

"Well…." She began, and started to tell her tale of how she arrived in Halloween town.

"…Sakura, you know that it makes no sense, right?" Riku sighed, with a roll of his eyes.

"N-no…it makes sense." She protested, as she balanced herself on her heels.

"Well, I better take her back home. Our parents are probably worried." Riku said, extending his hand, as she grabbed it.

"Yupp! I'll see ya back on the island!" She waved.

* * *

"Well now, how about going to see Sandy Claws?" Jack said, smiling.

"Sandy Claws…?" Kairi said, looking at Sora in a confused way.

"Yeah! Sandy Claws! The one who decorates for Christmas!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, SANTA CLAUS." She said, finally understanding.

"Would you like to go meet him?" He asked again.

Sora smiled and nodded excitingly, while Kairi just looked down.

"Sure, I guess." She said, yet it seemed that she didn't mean it.

* * *

After jumping into the Christmas tree door, and landing in soft snow, they arrived at Yuletide Lane.

Donald, Goofy and Jack lead the way to Santa's house and workshop.

As soon as they entered, they saw Santa, all dressed up, and it seemed that he was checking his list, for the second time.

"Hi, Santa!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh! Hello, everyone! I see you have a new friend with you. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Kairi." She whispered.

"Now…let's see…" He mumbled as he looked over the list. "Ah, it says that you are, indeed, on the nice list!"

* * *

Tears rushed to her eyes.

* * *

"Just a shame that I could never find your house."

"I…I have to go. Nice to meet you." She said as she ran out the door, with tears falling down her cheeks, as she remembered why he never came.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! I left off at a cliff hanger! It's getting late, and I know people that REALLY want me to post!

Major props goes to: wing keyblade master heart of fire Pheonix for allowing me to use the character Sakura. Hope I got her right!

If there any questions concerning anything about this story, please let me know!

Until chapter nine! ( When find out why Santa has skipped her every Christmas)

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	9. Chapter 9:My Blue Christmas

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter IX-My Blue Christmas

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack found out that Santa was skipping Kairi every Christmas. Wonder why…**

* * *

"Mr. Sandy Claws, how could you forget Kairi? She seems like such a nice good girl!" Jack asked, quite confused. 

"Well, even I don't understand why, but I could never find her house, or a Christmas tree." Santa answered.

Sora closed his eyes as he tried to recall why Santa couldn't find her home.

* * *

Kairi sat on the edge of a snow covered roof. With every tear drop, she turned back into her human form; yet, still wearing the dress. 

She closed her eyes with pain, as she recalled every Christmas back on Destiny Island.

* * *

"_Look Kairi! Santa came!" A mother smiled at her 4 year old girl._

"_Yay! Look at 'em all! Guess I was very good this year!" Kairi laughed as she tore open Christmas presents._

"_Now, Kairi, you know that Christmas won't always be the same, right? With your father dea- gone, and the fact that I'll be seeing him soon, means that this might be our last Christmas together, right?" Her mother said, with a sad smile, and regret._

"_Mm-hmm!" Kairi nodded, as she continued to rip open presents._

* * *

_**That was the last year I had with her…**_

* * *

_Kairi, being five, and all alone, sat in the seaside shack. This was her 'home' now._

"_I can't wait for mommy to come back with daddy! She said that we'd all be together one day!" Kairi smiled, as she lay on the hard ground, and prepared for Santa to come._

* * *

_The next morning, she opened her eyes, yet looked, as she saw nothing._

_No presents._

_No stocking._

_No mommy or daddy._

_Just the small bush she put there for a tree._

_She walked out of the shack, with tears dripping down her face, and walked along the shore._

"_Kairi!"_

_She looked up, to see Sora running over, with a box wrapped in paper, with a red bow holding it together. She quickly wiped away tears, as he came closer._

"_Did Santa come visit you and your mommy?" he asked._

"_Yeah!" Kairi lied, with a false smile one her face._

"_That's good!" He smiled back. "Here! I got you something!" He blushed, holding out the gift._

_Kairi gently grabbed it, and slowly opened the box. It was a new bracelet, one that she had her eye one for 3 whole months._

"_Thank you!" She cried, as she tackled him within a hug._

"_Your welcome." He said, as he hugged her back._

* * *

_**Every Christmas after that, was the same. The only present I got was from Sora. He gave me what I truly wanted; a Christmas.**_

* * *

She quickly wiped the tears away from her face as she heard foot steps approaching. Sora walked up to her, and gave her his most sincere hug. He never knew that her Christmas was filled with sorrow, and that he was the only one that brought happiness to her. No wonder she hated to be alone.

More tears tracked down her cheeks as she felt this huge burden lift off her shoulders.

"Sora,…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He released her from his grip, and wiped her tears away. He nodded,his way of telling her that it was okay, and how he understood.

"I shouldn't have been stupid. I knew that they weren't going to come back. But… I was so desperate to see them that the false hope I had, was all I could hold onto."

"Don't worry, Kairi! I'm sure that you will all meet up soon! I just know it!" Jack gave a small, sad smile as they all walked back to Halloween Town; Kairi and Sora's hands intertwined.

* * *

When they got to the Town Square, they were able to see Santa flying in his sled, as he yelled "Happy Halloween!" to the town. Snow suddenly began to fall and Jack and Sally danced; it's what they wanted. 

Sora offered his hand to Kairi, which she took, as they walked to the snowy area, and began to dance as well. Kairi laughed as she and Sora stayed together.

* * *

After hours of dancing in the snow, without noticing that Riku had arrived, they boarded the Gummi ship, and head out for a new world. 

As Kairi sat in her room, staring out of her window, she smiled, as her Christmas finally came to here.

* * *

_Thank you Santa. You came out for me. I'm glad that you can create Christmas miracles, and one for me. Thank you, for letting me dance with Sora._

* * *

Well, there's chapter nine! I'm, so sorry that it's short, but I finished typing at 12:15 AM, and I am quite tired! 

Well please review! (I would like at least 3 reviews for this chapter, but I will post either way, since I really enjoy creating this story.)

Until chapter 10, my friends!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

**Any questions? Please contact me! Send me a personal message, or add it within the review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10:My Small Sacrifice

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter X- My Small Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: After finding out why Kairi was skipped, Sora danced with her, his way of saying how he will never leave her. But, where will they be now now?**

* * *

Kairi had fallen asleep hours ago, when they first boarded the ship. Sora and Riku entered her room, and watched as she slept peacefully.

"So, Santa skipped Kairi every Christmas since she was 5?" He whispered, not believing what was true.

Sora nodded, never taking his off of her.

Riku sighed, as he said, "I should've never told her that Santa wasn't real. No wonder whenever I said that, she'd start screaming how he was real and that 'they'd' come back."

Sora, once again, just simply nodded, and watched as Riku left the room.

He walked closer to her, and held her hand.

"Kairi…How could I've never known…?" He whispered to her.

"…Sora?" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. "Did…did you just talk?"

He gave a small shake of his head, signaling no.

"Oh…okay." She mumbled once more as she drifted to sleep again.

Sora watched for a few minutes as her chest moved up and down, in a steady and rhythmic beat. Finally, he allowed sleep to over take him, unknown to the truth of his dream.

* * *

"…_So, if I don't open the door, so Sora can lock it, the worlds will continue to disappear to the Heartless?" She asked._

_Leon nodded, as Aerith, Cloud, and Yuffie watched what her next move was._

"_Well, I guess since I am the princess of each world, it is my duty to protect them." A tear slid down her cheek. "I have to protect them. For my parents and my friends." She slowly began walking towards the Door to Darkness._

_Sora grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes; his begging her not to go. She walked over to him and took out the Paopu Fruit._

"_No matter what will happen, we'll stay together." She said as she put the fruit between him and herself. He nodded, and put his on it as well._

"_There's no way that I'll lose you both after just finding you." Riku said as he put his hand on top of Sora's._

"_Me too." King Mickey smiled as he laid his on top of Riku's._

"_Gawrsh, don't forget us!" Goofy laughed as both he and Donald add their hands to the group._

"_Both the King and Queen gave they're lives for us, and seeing how the princess is as well, I'm willing to follow her." Leon said, in his usual tone._

"_So will I." Aerith smiled._

"_Ditto!" Yuffie smiled._

_Kairi looked at all the friends she had around her. "No matter what, we'll all find a way to be together." She smiled._

_They all nodded, and watched as she slowly walked away…_

* * *

"Kairi! No!" Sora gasped, as he noticed, Kairi was just waking up.

"Sora, I know I heard you say something that time." Kairi smiled with hope.

Sora gave a sad smile, as he shook his head no, once again.

"Oh, must've been my imagination…" She sighed with disappointment, as she stood and stretched. "So, where's our next destination?" She asked, and as if on cue, Riku came in.

"We're here." He smirked, and left, to be followed by Sora, and then Kairi.

* * *

They arrived in a beautiful oasis and in the middle of Kairi's awing, a lion jumped from the bushes, and roared.

Kairi screamed, as Sora just looked at him, and gave a smile.

"Hi Simba!" Goofy waved.

"Goofy! Sora! Donald! Hey!" Simba laughed. "Who're your friends?"

"Riku." Riku answered.

"I'm Kairi." She smiled.

Simba bowed. "Pleased to meet you, you're Highness."

"No, just Kairi, please." She blushed as she spoke.

* * *

While the breeze blew, Kairi's clothes changed once again. This time, she wore a spaghetti-strap sundress that went ended right above her knees. It was a baby-blue hue, and the bottom flew with each burst of wind.

Sora stood there, with his jaw hung down low, as Riku mumbled a "Whoa…"

Kairi tried to see how it looked on her, so gave a quick spin, only grabbing the attention of Sora further into her grasp.

She started to giggle. "I really like this outfit!"

After all the staring was over with, Kairi decided to splash around in the pond, being supported by a waterfall. She laughed with each splash her steps created. Sora and Riku watched from a distance.

"…You really do love her, don't you?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yeah…I always have." He replied.

"Y-You talked! HEY! KAI-mpph!" His sentence was cut short by Sora's hand over his mouth.

"No! Don't tell her yet! I want to tell her that I love her, but only when the time is right! Those have to be the first words I tell her. Why waste your first words on anything else?" Sora inquired.

"Hmm…good point." Riku replied.

They both stopped talking, and listened to Kairi sing, as she sat on the edge of a grassy cliff. "I would hold the hand of the one who could lead me places.

"And kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet.

And I would fly on the wings of a bird I knew could take me highest."

Breathe in, breathe out. You keep me alive. You are the fire burning inside. Breathe in, breathe out. You keep me alive. You are the fire, my passion for life.

"I would dance with the feet I knew could always follow.

"And take the role that had the straightest lines.

"You do all of these things for me. You are that and some.

"Breathe in, breathe out. You keep me alive. You are the fire burning inside. Breathe in, breathe out, you keep me alive. You are the fire burning inside of me; you are my passion for life."

* * *

"Wow…" They both gasped at the same time.

"She's…amazing." Sora whispered.

"Yup. Lucky you." Riku smiled.

"Trust me. I'm more than lucky." Sora laughed.

"Sora!" Simba yelled running to the group.

* * *

Kairi quickly spun around while starting to stand, but her left ankle gave out, and she slipped off the cliff.

Riku and Sora's heads turned, as their eyes widened in shock as they heard her screaming.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled, but she was already out of sight.

Riku turned to see Sora holding his keyblade, so he drew his.

"Come on." Sora ordered. "We have no time to waste. Maleficent could have her any moment now."

And with that, everyone exited the Oasis, and made their way to Pride Rock.

* * *

Kairi groaned as she sat up. Both her legs ached, yet she remained one piece. None of her body parts were broken. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a cage, made from nothing but rocks.

"Sora!" She called out. "Riku! Donald! Goofy! King Mickey!"

"No one will come for you dear, except Maleficent, of course. She asked this favor of me." Someone said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Though my name is not important, you might as well know. I'm Scar, King of Pride Rock, and the Pride Lands." A brown lion, with a scar on his left eye said, walking out of the shadows.

"Scar!" Roared a second lion.

"Simba!" Kairi smiled. Right behind him was Sora, Riku, and the others. "Sora! Riku!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

While Simba and Scar growled and talked, Riku and Sora made there way to Kairi. She moved as far back as she could while the two boys began hacking away rock to free her. When space was created for to escape, she crawled out, and when she tried to stand, her ankles gave away, again, and she was caught by Sora, her head lying on his chest.

She blushed as she turned her head to hide it. "I, uh…can't walk. Mind if you carry me…?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, as he lifted her off the ground.

As they attempted to walk past Scar and Simba, Scar swiped and injured Sora. He winced in pain, as he quickly left the cave in fear that Kairi might get hurt.

* * *

When they were on the Gummi Ship, Kairi sat on her bed with Sora next to her. She wrapped bandages, carefully, around his torso, where he was severally wounded.

"Sora, I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt." Kairi cried with tears at the edge of her eyes.

Riku entered the room.

"All that matters is that you're okay." Riku smiled.

Sora nodded in agreement, and got up to the head of the Gummi Ship.

"So, where are we heading now?" Riku asked Sora.

"Let's go to Hollow Bastion. Something is telling me to go there." Sora replied.

_Something will happen when we get there…I just know it…_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to post! Just to let you know, this will be the last chapter posted for a small amount of time. This Friday, May 19th, we are having new floors installed, and the computer will be disconnected. So Thursday is the day that we will disconnect the computer. I would appreciate it if everyone who reads this story reviews immediately so I can send you a reply letting you know that I got it. I will be copying all my stories incase they get deleted from during the disconnection. Not to mention, when you have a total of 3129 hits for one story, you want to know what the readers think. Please review and I'll see you after my computer is back up!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	11. Chapter 11: My Cinderella pt 1

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XI- My Little Cinderella. Pt.1

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Kairi was held hostage by Scar, but Sora and the others were able to save her, with the sacrifice of stepping in harm's territory.**

* * *

Her head lay lazily on her hand, as auburn locks fell on her face. Her gaze was set out the window of the Gummi Ship, but her mind continuously wondered off.

She had caused him to get hurt. He was attacked because she was stupid enough to rush to her feet, and fall off a cliff.

She took deep quivered breaths as she tried not to cry.

* * *

_No, not this time. I'm willing to take the blame, and I will not cry._

* * *

Sora silently walked into her room. He had her mumbling from the navigation area, and heard her quivering breaths.

He walked closer to her, sat on the bed, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She tore her gaze from the window to the person holding her hand. Her eyes were empty and emotionless…until she saw who was with her. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth as she quickly turned around, hiding her blush.

Sora gave a small smile as he grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him, and looked into her eyes.

"S…Sora," She started, after a long silence. "I'm sorry about…well, you know."

He just gave her his happiest smile.

"Hey, he'd do anything for you." Said a different voice.

They both turned their heads towards the door way, and saw Riku leaning on the wall.

"When you fell off that cliff, Sora was all set to jump off with you." He smiled.

"Sora!" She giggled. "You're such an idiot at times!"

He gave a cheesy grin as Riku left.

"Well, I'm still sorry about your wounds-"She whispered before his finger was placed on her lips, to end her sentence.

Her eyes widened as she thought of the last time this had happened. But, this time he didn't lean in to kiss her, he just gave her a hug. She sat there in shock, as she hugged him back.

As they sat there, hugging and talking, they heard a crash, along with alarms and red lights flashed everywhere.

* * *

The two ran out the room and where everyone else was.

"What's going on!" Kairi yelled, trying to get her voice over the alarms.

"We ran into a meter!" Riku shouted back. "We got to land on that world!"

* * *

They were all beamed out of the Gummi ship, and landed near a castle.

"Whoa!" Donald gasped. "It's huge!"

"Yup." Riku agreed as Sora nodded.

But, something was wrong…

Sora looked at the people around him. Donald…Goofy… Riku… Himself…

"Wait a minute! Where's Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

Kairi groaned as she stood up. She was in a little room, with a bed of rocks, and a view of the whole town. (City?)

"Kairi!" a bell near the door called.

"Kairi!" There went the one next to it.

"Kairi!" The final one screamed.

She gasped as she ran around the room. "Uh…um…I-I'm coming!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

Kairi ran down the winding stairway to the 1st floor of this gigantic mansion she seemed to land in.

_How do they know my name…?_

She followed the strings to 3 rooms, several yards between them. She quietly opened the first door.

"Ex…excuse me. You…um, called?" She whispered in the dark room.

"YES! It's about time you got here! You're so much slower than Cinderella! Now, Take that pile of clothes over there," She pointed, "And wash them. Then get me breakfast! AND HURRY UP!"

"Uh…y-yes madam." Kairi whispered as she walked to the pile of filthy clothes, and picked them up.

"I have a name! It's Drizella! Idiot!" Drizella screamed as Kairi exited.

Kairi groaned as she walked to the next room. She was already carrying all she could, but her body told her to go to the next room. She dropped all the clothes as she entered the room she stood in front of.

"Good Morning…" She whispered, fearing the next person.

"Wash my clothes, bring me up fresh one's, get me breakfast, and tea, one and one-third spoonfuls." A red-headed monstrosity ordered.

"Yes…-" She glanced around the room and found her name. "-Anastasia." She finished, as she picked up the clothes, and headed to the last door.

* * *

"Hello Sora!" Cinderella smiled, welcoming them to her new home. "It's been a while!"

Sora bowed. "Hello Cinderella. Did anyone else arrive at this castle?" He asked.

"You mean Princess Kairi? She's not here, but I know where she is." She said as she scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Go to this address late at night. She'll be on the ground floor, near the back door."

* * *

Kairi gathered her courage as she entered the final door.

It was pitch black in the final room. The darkness in the room was so thick that you could taste it.

"Enter." An evil, calm voice spat out.

"Lady Tremaine…I presume?" Kairi asked.

"Correct. Now, your morning chores. Make breakfast, wash the dishes, clean the clothes, make the bed, sweep the hallways, mop the floors and wax them as well. Once they are finished, tell me, and you will get more chores to complete."

Kairi sighed as she left. "Yes, Lady Tremaine."

* * *

Sora and Riku sat around the castle, bored out of there minds. Why have fun when your other friend isn't there?

"So," Riku stretched out the word, as the uncomfortable silence left. "Where do you think Kairi is?"

Sora sighed. "I have no clue. But where ever she is, she better be okay…"

* * *

Well, that's chapter 11, part 1. Review, and there will be a part 2. Now, for you, my reviewers, I have a question:

Should Riku have a girlfriend introduced in the next chapter? If so, what is her name, personality, and what does she look like?

I thought of 2 ending for this story. A sad one, and a happy one. Should have both endings? Or just one?

Please let me know, and I'll go by majority rules. Remember, happiness is only a review away…

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	12. Chapter 12: My Cinderella pt 2

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XII- My Little Cinderella. Pt.2

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Landing in Cinderella's world, Sora and Kairi get separated. The main question now is what is Lady Tremaine up to?**

* * *

Author's note: SO SORRY! I just thought that I should congratulate the 25th and 50th reviewers! The 25th goes to….sonic and shadows girl! Thank you for your review on chapter 2! And the 50th goes to….Mamoru-Chan! My best friend and fellow fanfictioner! Congrats! Okay, since that's outta the way, on to the story!

* * *

It took HOURS for Kairi to finish half of her chores. She made breakfast, but wasn't allowed to eat. While everyone left the house, she was stuck doing laundry, sweeping and mopping the floors, and the main floor had to be hand waxed! To make things worse, the cat, Lucifer, always found soot to walk around in while was waxing the floors.

"Stupid cat!" She fumed as she went to mop up the mess.

Lucifer just stuck out his tongue and walked off.

* * *

By the time she was allowed to go to bed, which was about midnight, she could only sleep in her worn-out dress, on a pile of rocks, which jabbed at her whole body with every small movement made.

Kairi was just about to crawl into bed, when she heard footsteps near the little door she was near. She went outside to see to boys. She smiled as she hugged them.

"Riku! Sora!" She whispered. She knew what Lady Tremaine would do to her if there were people seeing her.

"Kairi! Look at you!" Riku gasped.

She had obviously lost a lot of weight, and bags were apparent under her eyes. Her skin was also slightly paler.

She gave a sad chuckle as she held onto Sora's torso. "They have me do all the house work here. I never get to eat, sleep or rest!" She whispered as tears formed at her eyes. "And to think, this has only been day one…"

"But, weren't you JUST heading to bed?" Riku asked.

"If you call laying on rocks all night sleep, then yes." She smiled sadly.

Sora's face, while Riku and Kairi were talking, was getting more and more deadly with each word.

* * *

_She has to do EVERYTHING? She can't sleep? Eat? This is crazy!_

* * *

"KAIRI!" Lady Tremaine's bell screeched.

Kairi's face winced at the tone. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later…"

"Tomorrow." Riku assured her.

She gave a quick wave as she left.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Sora and Riku sat there worried about all the work Kairi had to do and the how she looked.

"Can you believe it! She must've lost 5 pounds already!" Riku yelled.

"And what's up with her bed? This is human cruelty!" Sora exclaimed as they walked into the castle.

"Sorry that you had to see that. That's how I was treated." Cinderella smiled sadly as she welcomed them.

"Wait, YOU had to sleep on rocks, never got a chance to eat or rest?" Sora and Riku gasped.

"What? Sleep on rocks? No, I had a bed. I was allowed to sleep…Kairi is sleeping on rocks?" Cinderella panicked.

"Yeah. Why?" Riku asked.

"This means Maleficent knows that she's here! Maleficent must've gotten a hold of Tremaine!" Cinderella whispered.

"What? How do we stop her?" Sora exclaimed.

She paced in circles for a small amount of time, then smiled brightly. "I'll hold a ball for all to attend! My Fairy Godmother will help Kairi get there, I'll get one of the royal attenders to close the curtains, so that you and Kairi will be alone. At that time, bring here to the back-door entrance of the castle, and keep her there."

"When's the party?" Sora asked.

"That's the problem. It'll have to be in 20 days." She winced.

"Fine." Riku started. "Well visit Kairi until then, and make sure she's doing okay.

With that, everyone went to there rooms, to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kairi awoke the next morning to the three gruesome bells. After completing her morning chores, she was allowed to leave the house and go to the outside market to shop for necessaries.

"Good morning, Kairi!" The baker shouted from his shop.

"Morning!" Smiled an even more pale Kairi.

"Don't look so good today, young miss. Here, take this loaf of bread and eat it. You look famished!" He smiled as he handed her some bread.

"Thank you sir!" Kairi smiled as she continued to walk.

* * *

She was just about to take her first bite, when out of the coner of her eyes, she saw two children on the streets. Both hungry, and poorly dressed. It was obvious that they had lost their parents.

She quickly walked over there and handed them the bread.

"Here. You both look quite hungry." She smiled.

"Thank you!" The older brother smiled.

"Yes, Thank you nice lady!" The younger sister said as she handed a small purple flower to Kairi.

"Thank you." Kairi thanked her as she put the flower in her hair. "Now, be good!" and with that, she went back to shopping.

* * *

Sora and Riku walked around the small town, being offered this and that at 'bargain' prices. They continued to walk and talk, until Riku had run into a young lady.

"So sorry!" The girl apologized. She was wearing a sea-green mini-skirt, a sky-blue tank-top, and her long middle-back lengthened hair was a cinnamon brown. She looked up to be met with a pair of aqua-blue eyes. A blush crept across her face at the sight of this cute guy.

"Watch where your walking." Riku smirked as he walked off.

The girl stood up and bowed in an exaggerated way. "Oh, so sorry my lord! My fault!" she yelled, sarcastically, between clenched teeth.

Riku stopped walking and turned around. "Care to say it again?" he asked with fire glazing in his eyes.

"Oh, no! I'm sure you heard me the first time!" She yelled as she stormed off.

He gave a smile as a thought appeared in his mind.

* * *

_This girl might be fun to play around with._

* * *

"Hey! Little girl!" Riku called after her.

"I'm not a 'little girl!'" She screamed as she ran back to him.

"What's your name?" He asked with his cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Fujiwara. Fujiwara, Kumiko." She smiled proudly. "Yours?"

"Riku." He answered and walked off.

"Sorry about him!" Sora smiled as he chased after his friend.

* * *

Kairi continued to walk down the streets, buying things she thought was necessary…but it had to be for _them._

She sighed in defeat and went back to her home to finish up chores.

* * *

Later that night, Riku and Sora came to visit her. She was ghastly pale and looked like she belonged amoung the dead.

They walked over to her, and handed her a box.

She smiled as she opened it. Inside, laid a blanket.

She smiled and hugged her two friends. Just what she needed! Something to lay on to make sleeping a little more comfy!

They visited her everyday for the next week. But, one night, they had saw her, sprawled out on the floor. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, and sweat formed all over he body.

Sora lifted her onto her bed, which they put pillows all over to make it bearable.

"Kairi." He whispered into her ear, giving her a small shake. "Kairi!"

Her eyes fluttered open, as she strained to see through them.

"Sora…?" She whispered in a barely auditable voice.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You okay?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile. "Your talking again…"

He had to come up with an excuse. It was too early for her to know.

"Nope. Its just a dream. But, when you wake up, I'll be right here."

"Then I won't fall asleep." She smiled.

"Sorry, but you have to." He smiled back, holding her hand.

"Look, I got to go." Riku informed them, planning to visit Kumiko.

"Got it. See you back at the castle." Sora nodded and went back to talking to Kairi as Riku left.

"Sora…I want to go back home…" She started to cry from all the abuse she was taking. "I want life to be normal again! I'm tired of this! Please! Get me out of here!"

Sora gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Soon enough. Now go back to sleep."

She nodded as her eyes closed and her mind wondered off.

* * *

_Screams. That's all she could hear. She ran into her mother's arms. _

"_Mommy! What's happening?" This 3 year old asked her mother._

"_Come on Kairi. We have to leave." The mother cried._

"_Why? What about Daddy?" Kairi asked._

"_Kairi! We have to leave now! We can't stay here anymore! We have to leave Raident Gar-"_

* * *

Kairi's eyes shot open. This was the longest she ever slept. She sat up and looked to her side. Sora was there. Just like he said he would be in the dream. She shook him awake, and smiled. "Morning, you lazy bum."

He smiled at her. She looked a lot better. Her color was back, and she looked happy and perkey.

"You have to go. The monsters will wake up soon." She giggled.

He smiled, stood up, and walked out.

* * *

"Hey! Took you long enough get here!" Riku greeted.

"Where'd you go last night?" Sora asked him.

"Went to go see Kumiko. I found out that she got separated from her world. Think we can drag her along?" he smirked.

"Yup!" Sora smiled as they left for the market again.

* * *

They walked around, and ate at the local restaurant. Until…

"RIKU!"

Both Riku and Sora looked up from their meals and to the window.

"Shaakuaa!" Riku groaned with his mouth full.

She quickly entered, and tackled him into a hug.

"How'd you get here NOW?" Riku sighed.

"Well… I hid on your Gummy-bear ship!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

Sora laughed, and all of his chewed-up food was shown to the world. "A shtow away!"

Riku just sighed again. "Yup."

"So, Can I come with you, Riku-poo?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Right then, Sora fell off the chair laughing. "RIKU-POO! OHMIGOSH!"

"Sora, shut up!" Riku snapped.

"If I can't come along, I'll just keep following you!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

He growled at this comment. "Fine."

"Yay!" She cried, dancing and jumping around.

Riku just sighed with Sora leaning on his shoulder. "I just made a big mistake."

* * *

While Kairi was sweeping the Foyer Floor, there was a knock at the door. She quickly rushed to it, and opened the door to be greeted by a blazing horn.

"The His Majesty and Her Highness, the Prince and Princess Cinderella, present this invitation to you, and all in this household." He informed, handing the invitation to her, and walked off.

She quickly closed the door, and walked the stairs.

"Lady Tremaine? Please excuse my intrusion." She called out from the other side of the door.

"What is it Kairi?" Tremaine opened the door and asked.

"I just received this. It's an invitation to a ball, and everyone is allowed to go!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The only way you will be attending is if you can finish all your chores and find a decent dress, then you may go." Tremaine smiled evilly and closed the door.

Hearing this, Kairi rushed to try to get all her chores done, but it was impossible for anyone to get everything done. She had to sweep, mop, and wax each floor, clean each and every room, clean all the clothes, feed all the animals, and SO much more.

* * *

8:00 came, and the step-family left a sad and tormented Kairi behind.

Being disappointed, she ran to a bench, out near all the animals, and balled her eyes out.

"Why? Why do they torment me? This was my one chance to see Sora and Riku again!" she cried.

"Aw, Don't be like that." A sweet and elderly voice said.

Kairi looked up, tears streaking down her face, and saw an old lady in a blue cloak with a big, bright pink bow.

"Huh? Who…who are you?" Kairi asked, through all the tears she shed.

The kind old lady giggled. "I'm your Fairy Godmother! Now, come on. Stand up, wipe away those tears, and hold your breath."

This made no sense to Kairi, but she did what she was told.

"Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo!" The Godmother said with a flick of her wand.

With each word, Kairi felt dizzy, confused, and mesmerized. When she focused back on the world, she noticed that she wasn't at the house anymore; but in a castle! And, she wore one of the most gorgeous dresses she ever saw.

"Be warned. For this plan to work, you must get to the gates by midnight." She heard a voice whisper.

"Wait! What plan?" Kairi shouted out, but sighed in defeat from no reply.

* * *

She walked to the Ball Room, and was greeted by everyone staring at her.

Sora gasped as he saw Kairi in the modest, yet beautiful of dresses.

She wore a strapless periwinkle flowing dress that stopped as soon as it hit the floor. She wore a matching mask that had gold on the outing of it. Her eye shadow was light, as with any other make up applied.

She stood at the top of the stairway, looking for someone familiar. Sora eventually made his way up, and offered his hand to her. She smiled brightly, and took it, as they decended the stairs and walked out to the garden, followed by Cinderella.

Riku slouched against the wall of the Ball Room as he watch his friends leave. He sighed and went to leave, until a young girl, who looked familiar, caught his eye.

* * *

_So, Kumiko decided to come…_

* * *

He quickly and quietly walked over to her.

"Care to dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

She turned around, her Hazel-Green eyes staring into his aqua-blue ones.

"Um…sure…" Kumiko said, still hurt and upset from his actions earlier.

She grabbed his hand, and he led the way to the garden.

* * *

Sora and Kairi sneaked inside the castle and walked to the balconey. They were about to witness their friend fall in love.

* * *

Riku placed his hand on Kumiko's waist, while she placed her's on his shoulders. They began to move with the rythem, and it grew to a full-blown waltz.

* * *

Sora and Kairi watched from the balconey as they cute couple danced. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand, and pulled her to him. They also began to dance.

Kairi laid her head on Sora's chest. "I had a weird dream last night." She whipered.

He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Well, fisrt, I dreamt that you were talking to me. I wish that would come true… But, then I had another dream where I was little, and my home was being attacked. My told me that we had to leave. And as soon as she began to say the name of our home, I woke up."

Sora just sighed as he laid his head on hers, while she yawned. "Let's head in. I'm tired, and I would like to sleep in a bed." She smiled.

Sora nodded, and they walked back into the house, and fell asleep.

* * *

Kumiko and Riku continued to dance, until the clock striked midnight.

"Gah! I have to go, Riku." She exclaimed, realizing the time.

"Fine." Riku gave a small smile. "Before you go though, answer me this: Will you be my girlfriend?"

She just gasped at this. "Of…of course I will!" She smiled brightly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran of to home.

"I'll see you tomarrow! That's when we're going!" Riku called out.

"'Kay! See you then!" She yelled back.

* * *

Riku walked into the castle to be greeted by non-other than Sakura.

"Ooh! Is that your new girlfriend?" Sakura screamed in his face.

"N-no!" Riku stuttered as he blushed.

"Theeeeeeen why did she kiss you?" she said in her sing-song voice, and adding kissing sound affects.

"Sakura, not now." He walked by her and went to find the room Sora and Kairi were in. When he found it, he gave a sincere smile to his firneds. Sora and Kairi laid next to each other in the bed, fingers intertwined, and smiles on there faces.

Riku walked to his room with that same smile one.

* * *

_One day…That'll be me and Kumiko!_

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was as good as the others! This was 10 pages on word! Yay me! Npw, I would like 10 reviews for this, since I worked so hard. But I will start the next chapter at 5. If I don't get at least 10 reviews, I'll drag out the update!

Until then!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

.:Make a review, save a life:.


	13. Chapter 13: Arriving at Hallow Bastion

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XIII – Arriving at Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A royal ball was held to help Kairi escape the clutches of Lady Tremaine. But it did more than that. The ball was able to help to completely opposite people fall in love.**

* * *

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

* * *

Riku's eyes opened gingerly as the rooster sang its morning song.

"Stupid rooster…" He mumbled

Sakura jumped up and giggled. "Silly-billy-head! That wasn't a rooster! It was me! Good morning!"

Riku had to keep control of his anger. At this rate, he would tear the limbs off of his sister. "Sakura, why did you wake me up?" he growled.

"'Cause it's 5AM already! I want you to play with me! Come on! We can play tag, or Hide-n-Seek, oh! We could play Follow the Leader!" She began to scream.

He sighed as he walked out of his room. "Not now, Sakura. I got to go pick up Kumiko, and then we have to leave."

Sakura just looked down in disappointment.

"Why don't you go wake up Sora and Kairi? They need to play with someone." He suggested, getting her off of his back.

"Good idea!" And with that, she left to give a 'wake up' call to Sora and Kairi.

Riku left the castle with a smirk. "She's so gullible."

* * *

While deep in slumber, Sora and Kairi drew their bodies together. A small smile caressed her face as she continued to sleep.

Sakura stifled a giggle as she walked close to the couple. She was centimeters away from Sora's face.

She took a deep breath, and screeched "RUN! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING TO TAKE KAIRI!"

Faster than his eyes sot open, he drew his Keyblade and blocked himself, drawing Kairi closer.

Kairi stayed asleep.

"Sakura…" he growled, but remembered that is 'friend' was sleeping next to him, so he quieted down to a whisper. "What was that for?"

"Well, Riku told me to wake you guys up while he picked up his new girlfriend."

He couldn't help but sigh. Of course Riku would do that to him. "Okay, then. Get out, and we'll be out in a minute." He continued to whisper.

Sakura nodded and skipped out of the room.

* * *

Sora began to shake Kairi, trying to wake her up. She began to stir with every little shake given.

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared into her favorite ocean-blue eyes.

She sat up, stretched and walked towards the door. She looked back at him, and smiled. "Today's the day we head for Hollow Bastion, huh?"

He nodded.

She looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. "I have this really weird feeling that I know that place…like I've been there before."

Sora just continued to look confused, as she walked out the door, and to the bathroom for a shower, and to change her clothes.

Riku walked down the streets, trying to find Kumiko. He leaned against the bakery wall, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_She said she'd be here._

* * *

He was then brutally awakened when he felt hands touch his shoulders and begin to throw him onto the ground.

Riku looked up to see a girl laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Kumiko managed to say between laughs.

He could hold back a smirk, so instead, he grabbed her ankle, made her fall beside him, and began to tickle her.

She laughed so hard, she swore she couldn't breathe! Her face became pink as she continued to laugh and laugh.

"Fine! I give! I give!" She shrieked, barely understanding what she was saying herself.

Riku laughed and helped her stand as they began to walk

As they walked hand in had, Kumiko let out a gasp, as she looked to her left. He quickly glanced at what she gasped at, and moved in front of her. His face showed determination as his teeth clenched.

* * *

_No! Not again!_

* * *

Sora sat around the bathroom door in a new change of clothes as he waited for Kairi to come out. He was deep in thought, until a shriek stopped his mind on track.

He kicked down the door to see Kairi covered by nothing but a towel, cornered by Heartless.

She looked up, with water beads still dripping down her face, as a distressed call came from her lips. "Sora!"

He summoned his Keyblade and destroyed all the Heartless, grabbed her hand, and helped navigate through the castle. They dodged countless Heartless until they were boxed in. Sora stood in front of Kairi, willing to risk his life to save hers, until a path way opened, revealing Riku, with the Way to Dawn drawn.

"Come on! We got to get to the Gummi ship! We have to save Kairi!" Riku instructed.

Sora nodded, but then ran in the opposite direction.

Kairi began to run after him, but Kumiko grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't worry, he'll be fine! Come on!"

The beads of water camouflaged with her tears as Kairi ran with Kumiko and Riku to the Gummi ship.

* * *

Sora ran through the hallways, with Heartless trying to catch him. "Cinderella!" He called out. He couldn't let one of the Princesses of Heart get caught again.

Cinderella waved Sora over, under the stairs. He quickly ran to her, and tried to catch his breath.

"You're….okay…" he panted, and sighed in relief.

"Sora, you have to leave now! Get Kairi to Hollow Bastion! She's the only one who can stop all this madness! Hurry up!" She instructed.

"What about you? The Heartless will catch you again!"

Cinderella gave a smile as she explained something to him. "Listen, Kairi doesn't know this, but she is the Princess of All Worlds. If she has her heart stolen, all the worlds can be captured by Heartless."

Sora shook his head. "What about the last time? Your world was stolen!"

"That's because they took Kairi's heart first. As long as she's safe, your duty is done. The Keyblade Master has to protect each world, like the Princess of All Worlds. If she is safe, all the worlds are safe, making your duty much easier than needed or explained." Cinderella smiled once again.

"Okay. I think I understand. But how do you know all of this?" He asked confused, once again.

"When Kairi was born at Hallow Bastion, all the Princesses of Hearts were invited to hear an important announcement. I went." She explained again.

"Oh! Wait until Kairi finds out!" He smiled.

"No! You can't tell her! She has to find out on her own. It'll be easy for her though." She exclaimed.

"Uh…okay…?" He replied, confused once more.

"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough." Cinderella gave up, and sighed.

Sora shrugged as he fought his way to the Gummi ship.

* * *

Kairi sat in the navigational area of the Gummi ship. Her wet locks of Auburn hair dangled in front of her lifeless eyes.

She still was in the towel. She wouldn't leave that spot until Sora came back.

* * *

_Sora…_

* * *

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

_Is…is he…dead?_

* * *

She was ready to give up hope, until the door whooshed open, showing Sora with his keyblade drawn, and his breathing heavy. He quietly walked over to Kairi, and hugged her. She had no clue the pain she was about to be put in. Only he knew, and he couldn't help her.

He helped her stand, and walked her to her room to get a fresh change of clothes on.

* * *

A few moments later, they walked out, with Kairi in her sundress that had been brought along. On the way to Hallow Bastion, Kairi sat next to Sora, never leaving his side. Sakura had been put to bed, so there was no need to worry about her. Riku, Kumiko, Kairi and Sora all started to chat about what they would do when they arrive.

"Well, I want to meet Sora's friends! I'm sure he has one in each world!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet the best thing to do is to meet his friends, and learn the layout." Riku agreed.

"Hey, Riku? What was that thing you had earlier?" Kumiko asked.

"Oh, this?" He replied, summoning his Way to Dawn.

Kumiko quickly grabbed it and started swinging it around, laughing every time.

"Kumiko! The Way to Dawn is NOT a toy!" Riku screamed. (Major thanks goes to Mamoru-chan for that line! Thanks a ton!)

* * *

"We're here!" Donald quacked, cutting off what Kairi was about to say.

They all exited the Gummi ship, ending up in the market area, happily greeted by Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith.

Kairi smiled as she greeted each person, noticing that they all looked familiar to her.

* * *

"Kairi…" Leon mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. It sounds so…familiar." Cloud whispered to Leon.

* * *

"Come on! Well show you the lovely town of Hallow Bastion!" Yuffie exclaimed, as she grabbed Kairi by the hand, and pulled her along.

"So, this is our house! Well, it's Merlin's, but we live here too. And if you go up there," She pointed, "you can see a great view of the castle, and the plains where we are forbidden."

"Well, let's get up there. I want to see view!" Kairi explained as she jumped from ledge to ledge.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

My first (Or second) cliffy! Well, we gotta say a special congratulation to NaughtsMemories for being the 75th reviewer! Now, it is time to strike a deal. In order for me to post, I want at least 10 reviews, hoping for 15, to post again. Please note that chapter 14 will have a new character in it, and a whole bunch of stuff happening! So if you review, that'll be the reward. Until then, my friends!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening of the Princess

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XIV – Awakening of the Princess

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Arriving at Hallow Bastion was sure to do something to Kairi, but the question is, what?**

* * *

Yuffie and Kairi had spent the day laughing and being carefree in Hallow Bastion the day they arrived. Of course, under the careful eyes of Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud. They all smirked as they watched Kairi in amazement as she giggled and laughed over every small thing.

That night, they were all going to sleep at Merlin's house. They had no place else to go.

* * *

Kairi had walked towards the door, but was stopped by Leon.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking at her.

"For a walk. I'll be back soon. I just want to see the sights at night. I can be found near the gates, where the Forbidden Land starts." Kairi explained, grasping the handle of the door.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't go through the gate. Horrible things are said to be lurking there." He mumbled, moving away the door.

"Aww. You think I'd really disobey your rules?" Kairi smiled as she left for her walk. Little did they know that she really WOULD disobey him.

* * *

She walked up and admired the stars from the spot Yuffie had showed her, but walked a little too close to the gate. She quietly opened it, and slipped through, and began to descend the stairs. She walked through the empty and dead valley, until she reached a crystal filled cave. She gasped in amazement and awe as she saw the Crystals fill the room with light. She wondered what could be beyond that area, and walked through another dead and eerie valley, until she came to an opening, and saw a man standing there.

He had long silver hair, blue eyes, and had one black wing. His eyes held no emotion as his hair danced in the wind.

"You." He said in a monotone voice, still staring ahead. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I'm…j-just passing by." She stuttered.

He gave a small chuckle at this. "How can you 'pass by' if there is no place to go?"

"W-well, I was just exploring…" She whispered.

"Well, I thought that they'd tell you. Everyone knows that this place has been forbidden. The Princess should know that the most, but it seems that this Princess had just been a fool." He started to chuckle again.

"Hey! I am no fool!" She screamed out of furry.

Then, in the blink of an eye, a 10ft. sword was drawn near her neck.

"That just proves how foolish you are. Everyone knows not to mess with Sephiroth."

* * *

Leon, Cloud, and Sora had stayed up the late hours, waiting for her return. It had just hit midnight, when they figured something was wrong.

"Come one. We have to go look for her." Sora ordered as he stood and began to walk toward the door.

"Your right." Leon agreed, as he and Cloud followed.

* * *

Kairi ran as fast as she could. She knew that if she didn't, she was sure to be dead. She just had to stay alive.

She quickly ran up the stairs, closer the gate.

* * *

Sora, Leon and Cloud quickly made it to the sight-seeing area. They looked around and didn't see a sign of Kairi anywhere.

They heard footsteps running up the stairs, and panting of someone who was in distress.

They had seen a hand on the door, and girl's face pop out.

"Sora!" Kairi cried as she walked towards them.

She sighed in relief.

* * *

_At least I know I'm safe…_

* * *

Sora smiled as she came closer. It was nice to know that she was safe. Or so they thought.

As she came closer, Sephiroth appeared and drew his sword. (A/N: Quickly! Pull out your PS2 controller and tap triangle to make this more realistic!) He swung it so it would hit her right on the neck.

Sora's eyes widened as he drew his keyblade. He had to do something! Then, he thought of it! He quickly threw his keyblade, throwing off Septhiroth's sword, and grabbed it as it came back.

Kairi turned around, and her eyes widened with fear. He was right behind her, with a menacing smirk.

Cloud quickly ran in front of her and held his sword, all set to fight him.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered.

Sephiroth just smirked and put his sword back in the sheath. "The Princess will be mine. But, I'll leave you be for now." And with that, he vanished.

Kairi fell on the ground and cried. She couldn't take it. How did all these people know her? Why were they after her? What did she do?

Cloud walked over, and picked her up, bridal style. All the memories where coming back to him. He knew who this girl in his arms was. He held her like this before.

"Its okay, Princess. Everything will be fine. I'm here to protect you." He whispered, trying to soothe her.

She had fallen asleep in his arms as they walked home. The boys all talked and discussed many topics, all surrounding her.

"Cloud, you know her?" Leon asked.

Cloud nodded as he continued to walk. "You know her too. Back before we were attacked, the king, her father, ordered us to protect her at all costs. I just can't remember what happened…" He trailed off.

"So, it's true? Kairi really is a princess?" Sora asked, still not believing what he was told, before he gave his life for hers.

"Yup." Cloud said before they walked through the door, into Merlin's house.

* * *

Cloud placed the delicate girl in his arms on the bed, and watched her sleep. Sora sat next to him, and looked Cloud straight in the eyes.

"You know, she's mine." He stated firmly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just her bodyguard, but she'll always be like a little sister to me." Cloud smirked at the thought.

Sora stood and stretched as he headed for his corner. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks for taking care of her when Sephiroth came." He smiled as he lay down.

Cloud nodded as he continued to watch her sleep.

To think, he almost failed his duty. His only sibling-like person in his life. He almost lost her... Well, technically, he did, but you get the point.

He gave one last thought before falling into sleep, near his 'little sister'.

* * *

The morning rays hit the group as they all stirred and woke up. Riku kissed Kumiko on the cheek as a 'good morning' and Sora just was staring. He couldn't wait until him and Kairi could kiss. But, he had to wait. He needed the perfect moment. After all, how special would a first kiss be if it didn't have to 'perfect moment' to it?

Kairi had awoken a few moments later. She was still scared of the incident with Sephiroth, and that led to her being tired.

That day, the group decided to go for a walk. They walked all around Hallow Bastion, and even got to try Uncle Scrooge's Sea-Salt Ice cream!

The group sat on the ledge of a house roof eating the ice cream.

"Wow! This is…amazing!" Kairi gasped.

Sora nodded, as everyone else was too busy eating to even care what was happening.

"Hey, Kai, I have to show you something." Cloud spoke, after finishing his bar.

"Kai?" Kairi asked.

"Yup. I gave you that nickname when you were little. I'm the only one who called you that." Cloud smiled at the memory. What happened to those good times?

"Oh…" she whispered, looking down very sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her gesture.

"It's just that…well, I can't remember." She gave a smile, sad smile.

Cloud stood up on the roof and began to walk off. "Come on. I want to show you something. All of you."

* * *

After miles and miles of walking, they came to beautiful garden. Three statues of people stood in the center. One was of a fairly good-looking man. He held his head high with pride and joy. It looked as if nothing could make this man sad. Beside him stood a woman that almost looked like Kairi, except longer hair, and more intense features. Then, beside the women, was a young girl. The girl was wearing a beautiful flowing dress, and her face held a smile.

"That looks like Kairi when she was younger…" Riku trailed off.

Cloud simply nodded as Kairi walked closer to the statues. They all held worlds at the base that she read out loud.

"Our beloved King. He who stayed happy and positive, with a joy of everything. Our King proudly gave his life to save, not only the lives of his family, but those of everyone else." Kairi read, as she moved to the statue of the women to continue.

"Our beautiful Queen. She had set off to a new world in order to keep her daughter alive. She knew she would not live long, and wanted to give her daughter safety and a home. She will be remembered for her words of wisdom, and great intelligence." Tears were drawn to Kairi's eyes as she went to the smaller statue, and continued to read out loud.

"To our darling Princess Kairi. When Darkness was present, her heart would shine through. Hard times may have a toll, but she will always be pure. We all pray that our little Princess is still living somewhere."

Cloud closed his eyes to suppress on-coming tears. "Kai, everyone thought you were dead. That's why Hallow Bastion is abandoned. No one wanted to live in a world where they were always reminded about the sweet little girl who'd do anything to help others. But, those who did stay here lost their memories, like me."

Crystal tears ran down the cheeks of the auburn haired girl as she heard every word coming from Clouds mouth. She understood now. _This_ is her home…No, it was. Her home is still Destiny Island, but Hallow Bastion is now her other home.

"Th…that castle. Was that…where I lived?" She asked, scared to hear the truth.

"Yeah. The castle changed into that when the Heartless got a hold of your father." He informed her.

Hearing this, Kairi just laid her head in her hands, and began to walk away. Her cries were apparent to everyone she passed.

"You guys go somewhere. I'm going to try to talk to her." Aerith gave a sad smile before chasing after Kairi.

* * *

Aerith and Kairi had walked around town, and finally gotten to Merlin's house.

"Kairi, I know that this is very hard for you, but it's all true. You were born here. I saw you. Your small smile gave light on that day. You are the one that saved us all. We were lost in the dark, but your smile saved us. You hold light within you, and no amount of darkness can consume it. Kairi, you have so much more than you imagine, and you have all these people here to help and protect you." Aerith explained.

"But, the people who are supposed to help and protect me are my parents!" Kairi exclaimed.

"They did their job. If it wasn't for their sacrifices, you wouldn't be here today." Aerith gave a small smile. "I'm sure that whatever they did, they are now happy."

The auburn-haired girl smiled through some tears. "Yeah. Your right."

And with that, Yuffie and the boys made their entrance.

* * *

"We're Ho-ome!" She cried from the door.

Kairi had quickly wiped away tears and smiled. "Hey guys!"

Sora was glad to see her back to her normal, happy self, as he walked over and gave her a hug.

* * *

Afternoon turned to dusk, as the group stayed inside the little house, laughing and smiling at each others random and silliness. When night hit, everyone went to bed, but it was midnight that gave the most amazement.

"Cloud…?" A soft whisper, followed by a small shake, called to him.

His blue eyes slowly opened.

"Mmgh?" He mumbled as he tried to focus one the figure in front of him.

The figured stifled a giggle. It was obviously a girl.

"Kai…? What are you doing?" He asked as he realized who the figure was.

"I was…um… wondering if you could take me to those statues again." She hesitantly whispered.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sure. Wait…why?"

"I don't know…" She said with a child's innocence tone. "Something is just…telling me to go there."

* * *

After miles and miles of walking, they made it to the garden. Kairi walked up to the first statue and examined it.

"Hmm…" Her eyebrows furrowed together as she was deep in thought. "A family heirloom…"

She laid her hand on the necklace. She took it off, and placed it within the small hole, meant for the small white pendent at the bottom.

She then went over to the Queen's statue. "The bracelet from both a love, and a savior." She read as her eyes landed on her wrist. She took off the purple bracelet, and placed it on the mother's wrist, where a small dent was made.

She walked over to the Princess' statue and read with it said there. "A gentle hand to guide the way, the person who's our Princess today." Kairi placed her hand onto the statues, and waited for a few seconds.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed all around Kairi, as she felt a new sensation hit her. She felt power enter her body, as well as purity, and hope.

As the light died out, Kairi stood there in shock.

"Kai… are you okay?" Cloud asked, his eyes filled with worries.

"I…think." She whispered as she noticed a small shimmer of light landing in front of her. The small shimmer burst into an outburst of light, and when that died down, there stood a man and women, holding hands, with a smile on both of their faces.

"M…mom?" Kairi stuttered as she noticed the beautiful women in front of her.

"Hello, Kairi." The women nodded as she beamed.

The man reached out and ruffled her hair. "I guess you don't remember me, eh kiddo?"

Kairi shook her head and looked at him.

The man playfully placed his chin in his hand and thought for a minute. "Well, I am the King, but you can call me Dad." He smiled as he noticed her eyes brighten.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed like a five year old as she embraced the man.

Her father, the King, lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Ah, Kairi. I was so worried that you were injured, or dead."

She gave a small laugh at that.

"Wouldn't I be with you if I was dead?" She asked.

"Point taken. But, without you, all worlds would be in chaos." He smiled, and then looked over to Cloud. "I've seen you've done a good job protecting her."

Cloud gave a smirk, and replied honestly "But, I haven't been with her for twelve years!"

The King nodded and then added "But you were willing to sacrifice yourself to your dark version of you, Sephiroth, for her. That means that you still carry out your duty."

The Queen nodded in agreement.

The King and his wife then looked back at Kairi. "We have to go now." He spoke sadly.

Kairi nodded, and gave a small, sad smile.

"Honey, we're always with you. No matter where you are, or what troubles you face, we'll always protect you." Her mother gave her a kiss on her cheek as their bodies faded into Kairi.

Cloud walked over to Kairi and spun her around, so she was looking at the castle. Her eyes widened at the site in front of her.

The castle that held a Heartless insignia was now a huge white and pale blue castle, with darker blue rooftops and gold shingles. The Heartless insignia was now a blue heart. (A/N: The Kingdom Heart looking blue Heart.)

Cloud bent closer to her ear. "This is what your home was like back then. This was Hallow Bastion."

Kairi shook her head as she gave a small smile. "No. Not Hallow Bastion. That was the name after they left. The true name is Radiant Garden."

* * *

A/N: Wow! Eight and one fourth pages! I didn't get 15 reviews, but I got 10, so I'm happy! Now, I need you, my reviewers to do something for me!

You see, I always wanted to have at least one story that had 100 reviews or more, so if you all do your part, and hit the little button that says "Go" with the window saying "Submit a review" You can make a dream come true!...Er, well, one of them.

Can't wait to hear from you all in my next chapter!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

* * *

. : Every time you don't review, Sora whacks his head against the wall:.

.: Please think of Sora:.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Gaining What Was Lost

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year; Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XIV – Gaining What Was Lost

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Sti****ll**** don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: The Princess has returned to ****Radiant**** Garden. What unfolds here is anyone's guess.**

* * *

Cloud and Kairi had rushed back to Merlin's house as fast as their legs would carry them. They burst through the doors, and caused all the people inside to stir.

"WE HAVE A NEW HOME!" Kairi shouted as loud as she could.

Sora looked up with confusion at this insane auburn-haired young woman who had entered the house.

"Mgghmm… five….more…minutes…" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her sparkly light blue eyes.

Riku just smiled at his little sister as he held Kumiko's hand.

"The…the castle! Look at it!" Kairi shouted as she ran back outside.

Everyone gasped at the castle. Who knew it was this beautiful? But, on top of that, the whole town had changed.

Every house had a yard full of flowers and fruit bushes and trees. The streets were made of marble, and there was a beautiful fountain showing Kairi when she was younger, and as she was now.

They happily ran to the castle, with small _click __clacks_ of each step.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle doors, Kairi knocked and watched as they slowly opened to reveal thousands of Shadow Heartless.

Everyone took a few steps back, but Kairi stayed fixed in her spot.

She lifted her hands in front of her heart; each palm facing each other, as a golden glow was floating between them. She took in a short breath, and blew into the light, with turned into dust, and floated around the Heartless.

They all watched in amazement as each Heartless grew taller, and began to take on human forms.

A fairly young woman walked over to Kairi and smiled the sweetest smile ever.

"Princess Kairi… We were all so scared that you were caught. Thank you for saving us." She bowed and allowed the guests in.

* * *

The halls were filled with gold-like floors, and diamond chandeliers that shimmered in the light. Each stairway had a crimson red carpet with golden fringes. This castle was obviously made for someone of high rank and importance.

Kairi walked around, and began to explore. Though, when she got to one certain door, a butler quickly blocked it.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I cannot let you in. King's orders." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"But, my father is dead." She informed him.

"Yes, we know, but we are supposed to follow orders, even when that person passes away." He simply spoke back.

She sighed in defeat as she said "Fine…" and walked away.

* * *

_I'__ll__ find a way in there…_

* * *

Everyone continued to look around in awe, until it came time to sleep. Each person was assigned a different room, but Sora and Kairi had to share one, for her own safety.

Kairi walked off the bathroom,which had marble all over it, and came back out within two minutes. She walked into the room, and watched as Sora's jaw dropped.

She was dressed in a tissue-paper black silk sundress gown. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, held by a black ribbon with little hairs sticking out here and there.

Kairi looked Sora over, as he was wearing nothing but boxers. His toned muscles were tanned from all his travels, as his face was a tint of pink, probably from her choice in wardrobe.

They climbed into their separate beds, and fell asleep, but in the middle of the night, Sora rose from his bed, and walked over to Kairi's. He watched as her mouth slightly widened with each breath, and her eyes tighten and loosen. He wondered what she was dreaming about as a smile crossed his face. He planted a small kiss onto her forehead and whispered into her ear "I love you, Kairi."

She seemed to relax at his touch and words, but as he stood to walk back to his bed, he noticed that she had tears running down her face.

"No…" She mumbled.

Sora bent next to her again, and held her hand.

She shifted in her sleep as more tears crawled down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and began to whisper in her ear.

"Kairi, I'm here."

She shifted more as she began to sob. "No….don't go…."

"Kairi, I never leaving you. I'll always be here." He gave her another kiss on her cheek which seemed to stop her nightmare. Little did her know what really bothered her.

* * *

**Kairi**** sat in a dark and lonely room. She just sat there, not feeling any emotions or pain. She was completely numb.**

"**Kairi****…" a man's voice circled her, as nothing but piercing blue eyes stared into her soul. "I know what you fear, what makes you feel guilty. I know how to make you ki****ll**** the ones you love the most."**

"**No…" She mumbled as tears were drawn to her eyes.**

"**Oh, yes. In the next few days, I wi****ll**** control you. You are powerless towards me." He smirked.**

**The next thing she saw was Sora. He looked at her, and began to walk away. "No…don't go…" she whispered as she began to cry.**

* * *

_**Don't leave me alone and powerless in the dark…**_

* * *

****

Yes, yes, I know. It was a short chapter, but chapter 16 will be much longer. It has a better part to it. Now, we must all give a HUGE thanks to my bestest buddy, Mamoru-Chan for editing this chapter! Thanks a bunch buddy! I owe ya HUGELY!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

* * *

.:Here's Sephiroth. If you don't review, your favorite Kingdom Hearts character will be tortured…horribly. (Sephiroth gives a satisfied smirk at the thought, and sharpens his blade.) Hurry and review:.

Mamoru-chan: please review, for their sake!


	16. Chapter 16: Suicide Corrected by Love

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year Sora. But...he just won't talk…

Chapter XVI – Suicide Corrected by Love

**Disclaimer: …Nope! Sti****ll**** don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Having one dream, leads to a horrible deed… **

* * *

Kairi had awoken the next morning with tears in her eyes. Who was this man? What did he want with her?

She looked to her left, and saw Sora sleeping there, with a small river of saliva emerging from his mouth. She smiled at the fact that he was with her, and didn't disappear, as he did in her dream. She bent over, and allowed her lips to brush up against Sora's cheek.

She quickly pulled back after realizing what she had done, with a pink tint slowly becoming more noticeable to the human eye.

She stood, and walked over towards the window, which was stained with a beautiful sea-blue, and looked out towards the sky. She noticed that the sun was just about to rise, and she couldn't help but want to see how it turned out.

She quickly threw on her robe, which lay at the door, and ran to the Gates of the Forbidden Land.

When she made it there, she was able to see the sun rise. It peaked over every house, and gave an indescribable glow to everything. When she looked at the fountain, she saw how the normally blue water was now gold. She gave a small smile and just sat there thinking.

* * *

_Have I seen this sight before…?_

* * *

Sora woke up a few hours later, and saw that Kairi was not in her bed. He quickly jumped up and started to run around the whole house.

He ran past Yuffie and Cloud, and into Leon.

"Whoa! Slow down, kid!" Leon yelled as Sora continued to run.

"NO TIME! KAIRI! NOT HERE! MUST FIND!" They heard his screams echoed throughout the empty halls, as all the servants started to file out of there bedrooms, and continue on with the work that still had to be complete.

They went into every room and began to clean, until…

* * *

"Gah!" They heard a females voice scream from Kairi's room.

Cloud and Lean ran upstairs, still in nothing but boxers, with their weapons drawn.

"What's wrong?" Cloud yelled, busting down the door.

"It's Kairi! She isn't here!" The young woman screamed.

At that moment, Sora ran in with his eyes as wide as possible. "SHE'S NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" He screamed as he gasped for air.

Cloud gave a small growl as he ran outside. "It's Sephiroth! I know it!"

* * *

Kairi yawned as the sun finally showed itself within the sky. She sat there on the ledge, and began to talk to herself.

"I really should be heading back to the castle. But, it's so comfy out here…" She gave another yawn as she lay down on the ledge, and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Sora, Cloud, and Leon began to run around the town, shouting out her name, and asking if anyone had seen her.

"We have to go back to the Forbidden Lands! Sephiroth has her! I know it!" Cloud ordered as they charged up the stairs, to see an auburn haired girl, lying on the ledge, in a robe, fast asleep.

Her eyes were clenched from fright…or was it anger? Who knew? All they knew was that she was safe…until, of course, when she shifted.

Sora was the first to act. He quickly ran over to the ledge she was at, and grabbed her hand before she slipped any of their grasps. Her eyes stayed clenched shut, even through the odd sensation of floating in the air.

Sora quickly pulled her up and into his arms. He sighed heavily and placed his forehead upon hers.

"Kairi…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. "Please wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and looked into his eyes, which were filled with crystal like tears in his eyes.

"Wha…. What's wrong?" Her innocent eyes filled with worry.

He shook his head as he brushed away tears.

* * *

They all walked back to the castle, but they all knew that something was wrong with Kairi.

Sora saw it first. When her eyes opened, they were…dull. They held less life than normal. They were…. almost dead.

Each day, they noticed her eyes became more and more lifeless. They thought at first it was from lack of sleep, but they soon found out that she was sleeping fine.

She still acted the same, until one day at dinner…

* * *

"Wow! That was great!" Kairi smiled, with lifeless eyes. Her normal lavender eyes were now a sickly purple, which belong to a person who had died.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and began to leave the dining area, except for Sakura, who just ran in circles, to soon be chased by Riku, who was then chased by Kumiko, swinging the Way To Dawn around again, like a toy.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE WAY TO DAWN IS NOT A TOY!" Riku yelled at Kumiko, as he continued to hunt down Sakura for pulling on his hair and yelling "Giddy-up, Horsy!"

Kairi just gave a small laugh, as she would usually fall on the ground laughing.

She stood up, but crumbled onto the ground right after.

Everything stood still in the room as soon as she did. The chasing stopped. The breathing was slow, and everyone stared at her, with worry in his or her eyes.

Kairi slowly began to stand herself up, and showed that her eyes were now sickly, and no longer lavender, but a putrid violet.

"I tripped." She spoke in a monotone voice. "I'll be in my room." With that, she began to walk off, but turned her head to look at everyone. "No one will be allowed in. Try, and face consequences." She exited the dining area, and went off toward her room.

Everyone stood there with wide eyes, and confusion.

"What was that about?" Riku asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No…clue…" Sora trailed off.

He knew that it wasn't Kairi talking. Kairi would never be so…cold. Though, maybe she was just a little cranky. They decided to sleep on it, and see how she acted the next day.

* * *

As the sun's rays filtered through every window, Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Kumiko, Yuffie, and Sakura noticed that Kairi had not come from her room.

"Maybe she's still sleeping…?" Yuffie suggested.

Leon simply shook his head. "She hasn't slept in before. I'm sure she's up."

Cloud looked over and nodded. "Come on. Were going up."

* * *

The climbed the winding stairs, and stepped closer to the door.

"Kai…? Open up. Its only us." Cloud called into the room.

"I told you to stay away. No one is allowed in…NO ONE!" she shrieked as a barrier blocked anyone from gaining entrance.

Sora's teeth clenched as he threw his self at the door. He winced in pain from the electrical shock that emitted from the door.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing!" Leon shouted out as Sora flung himself once more at the door.

"K-Kairi needs us! I'm not letting anything take her away this time! I care for her too much to allow her to leave me again!" He yelled as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't get through the barrier. But that didn't mean he would give up. He continued to charge at the door. Until, he saw someone next to him.

"Come on! We got to get to Kairi!" Cloud shouted as they began to charge at the door again, until they finally broke through it.

* * *

They saw her standing there, with tears streaking down her face. He lifeless eyes were filled with sadness…or so it seemed.

"Its my fault." She spoke in a small, lifeless voice, as she continued on. "Its all my fault that my parents are gone. I can't live on…I'm sorry…" She held out her hand and drew a 10 ft. sword and drew it to her neck.

"That's Sephiroth's sword!" Cloud exclaimed as he realized what was happening.

"So, you've figured it out…" Her voice was covered with a deeper voice as her sickly violet eyes turned into piercing blue ones. She slowly pushed the sword into her neck, drawing crimson blood from the wound.

"Sephiroth! Let her go!" Cloud screamed.

"No! As soon as she's out of the way, my plan will fall into place!" He chuckled as a smirk her lips. "She's under my control. Nothing can help her now!"

Cloud's eyes were covered with his bangs, as tears began to drip from his cheeks. "Kai…" He whispered.

Sora gave a small growl before he exclaimed the words that would free her.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out.

Her eyes changed back into the violet eyes. "Sor…Sora?" She gave a wince at the sword that was being driven deeper into her neck. "Where are you…?" She whispered as she fought the piercing eyes from coming.

Sora walked over to her. "I'm right here. I haven't left your side. Kairi, you have to fight back!"

"I can't! He's too strong!" She cried out as the sword drove deeper into her skin.

He held back tears as he kissed her on the cheek. "But your so much stronger." He whispered.

At that moment, Sephiroth appeared behind her, and grabbed his sword from her hands. "It seems she much stronger than I expected." He mumbled as she passed out, a small lake of blood slowly emerging around her.

Sora ran over and picked her up, bridal style.

"Sora, get her to Aerith in the recovery room." Cloud whispered as Sora nodded and ran off.

Sephiroth smirked. "As much as I'd love to kill you, I haven't the time. That girl takes a lot of energy from you." With that, he vanished.

* * *

Sora sat next to Kairi as she lay in the bed, with a cloth tired as tight as possible around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I can't heal her until the wounds start to close. She'll have to stay here for a few weeks.

Sora just nodded as he held onto the Princess's hand.

"Sora…?" she mumbled.

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I…I beat him." She whispered.

"Yeah. You did." He gave a small smile.

"You're…talking." She whispered again.

"Yup." He nodded.

She yawned and closed her eyes for sleep.

"I love you so much, Kairi." He whispered into his ear.

"You have got to get out of the habit of sweet talking me while I'm asleep." She chuckled.

"You…you were awake every time?" He asked in shock.

She smiled and gave a small laugh. "Yeah. I was awake every time."

"Well, I guess I'll get out of the habit now. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She began to force herself to sit up, until her lips brushed up against his.

He began to kiss her back as he leaned forward to allow her to lie back down. "Get some sleep." He whispered as he began to stand.

She grabbed his hand and forced hi to sit. "Don't go." She whispered, as her eyes closed, and drifted into sleep.

He smiled at this girl in front of him. She was so different a year ago. A year ago, she would've allowed him to go. But now, she wouldn't.

* * *

_I guess that's what happens to people when they are away from the people they love._

* * *

He smirked at his thought. Was that the reason why he stopped talking? When he saw her, he didn't talk. Maybe he was scared to get his hopes up.

He brushed an auburn lock off of her face.

* * *

_She's beautiful when she's sleeping…or any other time, at that._

* * *

He bent down, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll be back on our island someday."

* * *

A/N: Yay! That was about 7 pages! Now, onto a mini-story, with the idea from my reviewer, wing keyblade master heart of the Pheonix. This story is what happens, when Sakura has waterpowers…

* * *

Sakura: Human, or mutant?

* * *

"RIKU!" a young girl cried out. She had made an amazing discovery! Something that no one could every imagine! "RIKU! I HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL WATER!" she screamed once more, as she finally caught a glimpse of Riku playing pool with Sora.

"Sure. You have the power of water, and I have ice." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? KYA!" She exclaimed with her palm facing him, as water shot from her hand and onto his face.

He stood there, his clothes clinging to his body, as his silver hair became heavy. Sora was on the ground laughing so hard; he was about to pass out.

"I told you!" She smiled as she sang in her 'sing-song' voice.

"Come on. We'll show everyone!" Riku exclaimed as he ran outside, holding onto Sakura's hand

* * *

"Is she a human?" the village cried. "Is she a mutant?"

They all watched as Sakura skipped around, spraying water here, and water there, until her arm went out of control, and a hose was revealed as it came out from under her shirt, leaving her soaked.

* * *

"So, does that mean she's human?" Sora asked him.

"No. It means she's annoying." Riku replied as Sakura gave a giggle.

* * *

Well, there you go! Hope the mini-story brought a smile to some faces! I'll start working on our next chapter!

Well, I have to add a quick note really fast. You see, our beloved editor, Mamoru-chan, was unable to edit this chapter. Please excuse the spelling errors if there are any.

Until chapter

♥CrystilizedHeart♥

* * *

HELP WANTED: Extra Editors.

Must: Know how to type, how to speak proper English, and must have spell check.

If you are interested, please send a personal message saying you are interested. You may post a resume if wanted.

NOTE: ALL EDITORS WILL BE SENT A COPY OF THE ORINGANAL CHAPTER. NO MATTER WHO SENDS THE EDITED VERSION BACK, ALL WILL BE CRIEDITED…and I still want you to give reviews!


	17. Chapter 17: The Single Room

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year, Sora. But...he just won't talk.

Chapter XVII: The Single Room.

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own them!**

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A suicide corrected. Sora is now talking, and Sephiroth is gone. Will he ever come back? Or will he finally take his leave...**

**

* * *

****NOTE! This chapter was edited by: Mamoru-chan, Inari and FlowerLady-Aerith! Thanks a ton! I owe you guys BIG! Second NOTE: This chapter has minor cussing.****

* * *

****"Damn that girl!" The silver haired man growled. He was staring at his sword, which was at least 10 feet long, and had crimson blood slowing dripping from it. He gave a small smile though. This is what they needed.**

**"Sephiroth, calm down. You must remember that she was injured. With her in that state, she will be an easier target." A woman's voice from the shadow emerged as a crow flew onto her shoulder.**

**"Maleficent, I work for no one. You will not order me to do anything. Everything I choose to do is out of my own will." He closed his eyes, as he began to clean his sword. No need for a perfect sword to have blood stains.**

**Maleficent began to chuckle. ****"Of course. But, beware. If you dare to interfere with my plans, then you will be killed."**

**

* * *

**Kairi sat up, and winced from her wound on her neck. 

"Kairi! How many times do I need to tell you that you can't sit up fast? Your wound might re-open, and that's the last thing we need. Aerith is coming today to heal it completely." Sora groaned. How many times did her have to tell her? So far it's been at least 50.

She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sorry! I just really want to explore the rest of this castle!" She exclaimed, with a determined gleam in her eyes.

* * *

_I need to know what's in the room that the butler wouldn't allow me in._

* * *

Sora just sighed. "If you're still thinking of that room that you weren't allowed in, give up! He's not going to let you in, and you know it." 

She looked down. "I know, but there's something about that room...it's calling me."

He kissed her on the cheek as he gave a chuckle. "Aerith is here. I have to wait outside, so I'll be right back."

Kairi kissed him back. "But if I'm healed, why can't I come and see you?"

He stood up, and looked down at her. "You'll be tired. Trust me. Her healing takes a lot out of you. I'll be right here when you wake up." He smiled, as he slowly walked out, hesitant to leave her. Minutes later, Aerith walked in with a calm smile on her features.

"Now, Kairi, this is a major wound. You need to relax, and allow me to heal you. If you don't allow me, then I can't heal you."

Kairi nodded, and closed her eyes. Aerith sensed her relaxation, and placed her hands above the young girls body.

"Cure." She whispered, as a green light emitted from her hands, and around Kairi.

* * *

Sora leaned against the wall, just an entrance away from Kairi. He focused his eyes on the green glow that emitted from the room, knowing that the process was soon over. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. So many questions, and events that can happen. So many problems that the one key he held in his hand brought.

* * *

_Of all the people, why Kairi? Why does she get stuck with the job of protecting each world? Why will she be the one to-_ _

* * *

A small sound from the wall cut him off from his last thought. He looked over, and saw Kairi grasping the wall in a desperate situation. Blood had trailed its way down her arms and legs, to create a puddle on the floor."Sor… Sora...!" She gasped out. _

He quickly ran over, and held her, as she let go of the wall, and fell into him."Oh man! Kairi, what happened?" He whispered in her ear.

"My...My neck..." She whispered back, and fell limp in his grasp.

* * *

_Calm down Sora. She just passed out._

* * *

He quickly removed the cloth from around her neck, to see the wound fully healed. 

"Her body didn't respond well to the healing process. The wounds gone, but she did loose a lot of blood. Its best if she stays here for a few days; at least a week." Aerith explained from the frame of the room.

Sora nodded, and picked up the frail girl, and walked over to the bed. He carefully placed her down, and held onto her hand, and he laid his head next to hers.He placed a sweet kiss on the side of her forehead, as he began to whisper into her ear. "God, Kairi. You have to stop scaring me like this." He gave a small chuckle.

He sighed, and pulled her body closer to him. "I'm sorry." she sighed quietly, as she returned to her sleep.

He gave her another kiss, and began to think again. He had to accept the facts. She'd give her life for anyone. That's probably why she's a Princess of the Heart. But, she'd also give her life without thinking about it. That's why she's the Princess of the Worlds. "Kairi..." He groaned as he placed his forehead upon hers. "Why you? Of all people, why does it have to be you? The one person I want to spend my life with!"

* * *

_Because you were never meant to know each other, let alone love_ _

* * *

_

His heart was right. She came with her mom, from an unheard place. Without her, they'd still be on the island...Well, Riku at least. He'd be out protecting her.

Sora's head lifted at the sound of a door shutting.

"Hey."

It was Cloud. Of course. He was supposed to be protecting her after all.

"How is she?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Sleeping. She didn't respond well to the healing process, so she needs time to recover." He explained the exact thing Aerith had told him.

"Well, you should get some rest, or go eat." Cloud gave a small smile. Kairi's parents would be happy to know that a kind young boy like Sora would save their daughter.

Sora shook his head, but stood up and began to walk out. "I'll be back soon. Watch over her."

* * *

Sora walked the halls, his hands holding his head up, and his eyes closed. He couldn't tell what, but he knew something was going to happen. 

"Sora..."

His head tilted to the side as he heard that voice. Why was it so familiar?

"Sora!"

It was getting louder as it cametowards him.

"YOU LAZY BUM, PAY ATTENTION!"

He quickly turned around to retaliate, but didn't as he saw Kairi standing there."What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in shock.

"Well, you said that when I first woke up, I'd see you. But, I saw Cloud. So, I came to see you." She limped over to him, and leaned on his body. "Wow, walking has never been so hard."

He stood there for a minute, and then bent down.

"Sora? What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to carry you. You said that walking was hard, so I'll just carry you on my back." He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the girl

.As soon as Kairi was about to climb on, a certain little someone jumped on instead, holding a keyblade. "WHEEE! Giddy up, Sora! Ride like the wind!"

"SAKURA!" A voice boomed through the hallway, which meant it was Riku.

Sakura hid behind Kairi, as he came into view.

"Sakura. Give me the Way to Dawn. You're just a bad a Kumiko with that thing!" He growled as he cornered his sister.

"B-B-But Riku! I want to be just like Kumiko! She's so pretty and nice!" Sakura cried as she was carried out of the room.

"Shh! Calm down, Sakura. It's alright." They heard him soothe her.

Sora looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Shall we?"

Kairi gave a blank look, before realizing what he said. She climbed onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

After their journey through the empty hall, they came upon the door that the butler was guarding. 

"I can walk now." She whispered in his ear, as she planted her feet on the ground. She walked over to the door, grasped the handle, and gave a quick look to make sure no one was there.

* * *

The golden doorknob turned to reveal an empty, stone room with a small pedestal. 

"Man, what a rip-off!" Sora sighed as he went to leave, but stood still as he saw Kairi staring blankly.

She slowly took evenly paced steps, as she began to climb the three stairs that lead to the pedestal.As she reached the top, she placed a hand on her chest right near her heart. She gently pushed down, and pulled out her heart, which held a pure, golden glow.

* * *

Cloud walked through the hallways. He hated lazy days like these. Luckily, he found some action as he walked by a gold glowing door. 

He walked in, and tackled Kairi so she fell of the pedestal. Her heart returned into her body, as her eyes opened.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked in an innocent voice.

He wrapped his arms around her head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "This happened when you were younger. When you're in this room, you basically commit suicide. Your father wanted to see what would happen, and this was the result. This room was created only in the state of emergency. As in every world is consumed by darkness, and there is no chance."

She slowly stood up, and began to totter around. " I...I'm dizzy..." She murmured before falling into Sora's arms.

"You should get her off this world. If she stays here, the room will call for her to return. Take her someplace safe and calm." Cloud stated as he walked off. He had a tad bit too much excitement for a 'lazy day'.

Sora helped Kairi stand, as her eyes gave a dazed look.

"What world will we go to?" She asked.

"I don't know... Probably Twilight Town. You haven't been there yet. It's a calm place, with some nice sights. Perfect for resting." He smiled as he kissed her on her cheek.

She kissedhim back, as they drew closer to the Gummi Ship, with Riku, Kumiko, Sakura, Donald, and Goofy waiting for them.Sora sighed as he began to board the ship.

* * *

_Cloud! Why do you manage to tell everyone everything before me?_

* * *

A Quick Game of Charades. (A Sakura Mini-Story)

* * *

"Kairi?" Innocent aquamarine eyes fell upon the figure in front of her. 

"What's up, Sakura?" The auburn haired girl

"Uhm, would you mind playing charades with me?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…sure!" The older girl replied. "As long as I don't have to act. I'd rather guess."

"Sure!" The younger girl replied.

Before the game started, Sora, Kumiko, and Riku decided to try to guess at Sakura.

"Okay! Number one!" Sakura exclaimed as she began to run around, acting like she was waking something. Everyone gave a puzzled look, so she sighed, and tried plan B. "Kairi! Oh, Kairi! I love you! I've come to save you so we can kiss!" She began to exclaim.

"Oh! Your Sora!" Riku pointed out as he fell to the ground laughing.

Sora growled as a blush became apparent on his features.

"Yay! Riku wins! Okay, number two!" she smiled as she began to run over to Sora, sit on his lap, and act like she was going to kiss him.

"Oh! Kairi!" Kumiko laughed.

"Way to go Kumiko!" Sakura giggled.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…" Kairi slowly counted to herself to calm down.

"Alright! Next one!" Sakura continued on, as she ran into a different room. A few minutes later, she came back out in Riku's old clothes. Her hair was held up, so it was his length, and let her bangs fall into the same postion as Riku's. She then brought our a cardboard keyblade…thing, and began to wave it around. She then ran over to Kumiko, kissed her, ran to Riku, and yelled in his face.

"Oh! Your Riku!" Everyone cracked up laughing as Riku cracked his knuckles. He was going to kill her one day…

* * *

Gah! So sorry for the late post! My parents have been keeping me off the computer unless it's for math. I HATE MATH! 

Please Review, and I can hopefully get chapter 18 up REALLY soon.!

Until then!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	18. Chapter 18: To Twilight Town!

Title: Love at First SyllableSummary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year, Sora. But...he just won't talk.

Chapter XVIII: To Twilight Town!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A mysterious room that leads to death! Our story is slowly coming to an end! Will they be able to live happily? Or will there be a sad ending?**

* * *

**A/N: NOTE! This chapter was edited by: Mamoru-Chan, Inari and FlowerLady-Aerith! Thanks a ton! I owe you guys BIG! **

* * *

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Please?"

_"No."_

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, as did Riku. This had been going on for HOURS on their trip. Sakura would ask Donald if she could drive, he'd always say no, and she would ask again. And again... And again.

"Can I drive?" Sakura pleaded for the thousanth time.

"NO!" Everyone in the Gummi Ship yelled.

* * *

After a long, annoying ride, they arrived at Twilight Town.

Kumiko, Sakura, and Kairi smiled and awed at every sight, while all the boys didn't look very amused at all.

Kairi ran over to a poster that had bright colors printed all over it. "Oh! Look! A struggle competition!" She gasped in excitement and her lavender eyes lit up.

"Oh no! We came here to rest! Not waste our strength!" Sora exclaimed protectively, folding his arms.

She gave him puppy eyes, and slowly walked towards him. Her face was very close to his. She blinked at him, and tilted her head slightly. She knew no guy could ever resist.

Riku's face showed some struggle as he tried to stay on his best friend's side, but was slowly being pulled by the cuteness of Kairi.

"Uh, Sora? It's not like it'd hurt anyone, I'm sure she'd be fine..." He said out loud, finally losing the fight against himself.

Sora's jaw dropped at hearing this. "What!" he shouted.

Kairi smiled. "It's decided then! We're entering!" She laughed. "We'll get to struggle against each other!"

"Oh no! You have to _rest."_ Sora said persuasively.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

She pouted, and sighed.

"Fine. Then where are we going to go?"

Sora took in a breath to say something, but then stopped, and pointed one finger skyward. "Let's go to Sun Set Hill! That place is nice!"

Riku sighed. "Pass. Me and Kumiko wanna see the town."

She smiled and hugged Riku.

Sakura pulled on his pant leg. "Can I come?"

"Sakura-" Riku started.

"Of course you can!" said Kumiko. She smiled and elbowed Riku in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow." he whined as he rubbed the soon-to-be bruise.

"Well, me and Donald were gunna go see Hayner and the gang!" Goofy smiled, giving his famous "Hy-yuck!"

"We also need to visit Master Yen Sid!" said Donald.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. Nobody wanted to go with him and Kairi?

"Okay, then, we'll all go our separate ways, and meet up here later, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and left in the different directions.

* * *

Riku and Kumiko slowly walked around the small town, arm in arm.

"Man, what a drag. Nothing interesting is happening?" he groaned dully.

As if on cue, a women wearing a green ran out of a ally, with bees flying all around her.

"Please! Someone! Help!"

Riku drew the Way To Dawn, and gave a small chuckle.

"Finally! Some action!"

With a swift cross motion from his keyblade, all the bees that were flying around the older looking woman vanished.

She sighed heavily, and looked at Riku. "Thank you so much!"

"Eh, No problem. I was bored." Riku replied as he walked off with Kumiko, their fingers slowly intertwining.

Sakura stayed a distance back, giggling.

"Come on!" she hissed. "Come on! Kiss already!"

* * *

Donald and Goofy waited for the star covered purple train to arrive. Goofy stood there poorly whistling a happy tune, and rocking back and fourth on his heels. Donald, on the other hand, stood one foot constantly tapping, his feathered arms folded in. With each passing minute, his face got redder.

"AH! WHERE IS IT!" He finally roared.

Goofy pointed and smiled. "There it is! Master Yen Sid, here we come!"

* * *

Sora and Kairi lay on the grass next to each other. They were holding hands, enjoying their time together.

Sora randomly sat up, letting go of her hand. She propped open an eye, only to meet both of his. He gave her a weird smirk.

"Sora? Are you okay?" she said.

"I think the question should be are you okay?" he replied teasingly, slowly getting closer to her.

"Why would I not be okay?" she asked, both eyes open now.

"I'm not saying you aren't. You just look like you can't breath right..." He answered, his face inches from hers.

"But I'm breathing fine-!" She started to reply, until she was cut off by Sora tickling her. "AH! S-S-S-SORA! ST-ST-ST-STOP!" Kairi managed to scream between her fits of laughter.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Nope! Sorry. Can't understand you! Could you repeat that?"

"I-I-I-I-I Swear! I'm g-g-g-gunna k-k-kill you!" She yelled, tears forming at her eyes.

He began to laugh as well.

"You wish! Maybe you should stop laughing, you're starting to cry from it."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade, and held it close to her body. "REFLECT!" she cried, when she was able to take a deep breath.

Sora was thrown off of her, and onto the hard ground. "Ow..." He groaned, rubbing the lump that was forming on his head.

"I told you to stop, didn't I ?" She smiled wiping away tears, her Keyblade dissolving into the air.

He chuckled, still rubbing his head, and resumed his position next to her.

* * *

Donald and Goofy finally made it to Master Yen Sid's room, after walking up the endless flights, fighting Nobodies, and Heartless. They walked in, bowed, and saluted.

"Master Yen Sid! We came to visit!" Donald smiled to the elder man.

"I'm afraid to say that this visit won't be so pleasant." Yen Sid frowned at Donald.

"Why? What's wrong?" Goofy asked, bringing his hands to his mouth.

"I have horrible news about our young Princess." He stated, closing his eyes.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with fear in thier eyes. They knew Sora wouldn't be happy.

Goofy gulped. "Go ahead and tell us."

"As Sora has already been made aware of, you must open the Door To Darkness to close it. Which means, Kairi must either go in willingly, or be sacrificed. If you do not seal the door soon, each and every world will be shadowed in the darkness. The Princess must shed light on each world, by giving her heart. Sadly, I do not know of how she must do it. All I know that she will find out in due time." Yen Sid muttered, closing his eyes, fighting off tears.

Donald and Goofy nodded sadly as they exited the tower, and headed back for Twilight Town. How was Sora going to bear this news?

* * *

A/N: Ah! So sorry about the late update everyone! I've been really sick lately, and its hard to concentrate when your nose is throbbing from a surgery. Though, it's here!

AND! My doggy had puppies, so even more distractions! YAY!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


	19. Chapter 19: My Strength

Title: Love at First Syllable

Summary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year, Sora. But...he just won't talk.

Chapter XIX: My Strength

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own them!**

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: A good day in Twilight Town might end in tragedy as our story slowly comes to an end. Can Kairi keep her heart? Or will it be taken to save all the worlds?**

**A/N: NOTE! This chapter was edited by: Mamoru-Chan, PureOne, and FlowerLady-Aerith! Thanks a ton! I owe you guys BIG! An other thing, for some reason, the little bar thingys I usually put here aren't working, so I have to make my own...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone had already met up at the Usual Spot, just as Donald and Goofy arrived. A few faces held smiles, while others held pain.

"Uh, Sora? Mind if we talk to you fer a minute?" Goofy asked, his usually cheerful eyes glassy with tears.

"Alone?" Donald added, his head tilted towards the ground.

"Sure." Sora said, smiling at Kairi as he left.

They stopped behind a building. "So, what's up?" he asked running a hand over his already messy hair.

"Well, it's about Kairi-" Donald began.

"What about her?" Sora asked, face growing serious.

"Uh, when we visited Master Yen Sid, he told us some things about her." Goofy murmured.

"Like what?" Sora demanded.

"W-well, since she's the Princess Of All Worlds, her heart has the power to save them." Donald stuttered.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Sora said, folding his hands behind his neck.

"Well, if she doesn't give her heart soon, each world will be swallowed in darkness forever." Goofy gulped, getting the worst part over with.

Sora's eyes widened. "She has to give up her heart? So, you're basically saying..."

"She has to die." Donald whispered.

The words hit Sora like a blow. He was sure his heart had just skipped a beat. He had no idea that he wasn't the only one to hear.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi let out a small gasp, and Riku let his bangs cover his eyes. He knew it wasn't a good idea to eavesdrop them. He knew it would only end in pain. And it did.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she turned to face him. He opened his arms, and she silently went into them. "Oh, God." Riku whispered, as he helped her walk away.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi was calm and looking normal, just as Sora came back. He walked over and gave her a hug. He couldn't bear to tell her, even though she secretly knew.

"Sora, let's head back to Radiant Gardens now." she whispered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cruise to the once evil world, was silent, and filled with tension. Everyone knew what Kairi would do. They just didn't want to face the truth about it. Maybe she'd become selfish at the last second? Maybe she'd want to live in darkness? Anything that would end up with her living. But, in reality, they all knew she would never betray them. She was just too good.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as they landed, Sora and Kairi walked off to find Cloud, Leon, and the others, while everyone else just hung around the Gummi Ship.

"Talk about irony. First Sora gave his heart, and now it has to be Kairi." Riku spoke, breaking the odd silence with a small sad smirk, showing that his plan of trying to cheer people up wasn't working.

"Riku, not now." Kumiko whispered, her cinnamon eyes closing in pain as she leaned against the Gummi Ship.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, everyone was back at the Gummi Ship.

"So, I guess you found out." Leon murmured, eyes downcast.

"I won't let her do this!" Sora shouted at Leon. "I just got her back, and I'm not going to lose her again!"

"It really isn't up to you to say if she makes the sacrifice or not. It's all her choice." Cloud nodded towards the auburn haired girl, who looked at the ground.

"Kairi, you can't do this!" Sora said helplessly looking over at her. His eyes filled with tears. "You can't..."

"Sora," Kairi whispered, also crying. "I have to. Wait, no. I _want_ to. You spent a whole year protecting me, and I want to be able to protect you." she gave a small smile.

"But you did protect me. Twice. You saved me when you came to Disney Castle, and you saved me from the darkness. Don't you remember?" he whispered, his voice starting to choke up.

She gave a small gasp as she recalled the event leading up to her saving him.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Her dark blue eyes opened and she saw Sora falling backwards. She rushed to her feet, and just as she caught him, he disappeared into thin air._

_"SORA! GET BACK HERE!" A duck started to scream at the sky._

_"Sora, are you really...?" The small auburn haired girl whispered, staring at the same sky. "No, I won't let him go! He's still here, I can _**_feel_**_ it!" _

_"Ah, you are awake, princess." came a voice from the shadows. A silver-haired man appeared before her. "Now the keyhole can be completed." He gave a cruel smile as he started to walk towards her. _

_She watched as the duck, and over grown dog stepped in front of her. _

_"Stay back!" The duck shouted._

_"Donald? Do ya think we can handle him on our own?" she heard the dog whisper._

_"I don't know..." was the reply._

_"W-what!" The man cried as his body became outlined in light._

_"No! I won't let you use me for this!" A familiar voice yelled. An albino haired boy suddenly blocked the taller man._

_"Riku!" She smiled and took a step towards him._

_"There's no time! The heartless are coming! Run!" He shouted, as Donald and the dog escourted her quickly out._

_"No! I won't leave without them!" She shouted as they pushed her ahead, throughout the castle, until they reached the entrance of the castle. A small black creature popped up in front of the door._

_"A heartless!" Donald cried out, as a shadow heartless slowly walked to them. As soon as it came near Kairi, Donald pushed her out of the way, and hit it on the head. "Get away!" He yelled as he hit it again on the head._

_Kairi's eyes lit up, as she realized why it didn't fight back. "Sora...?"_

_As if on cue, Shadow Heartless surrounded them. Kairi stood in front of her once human friend, and looked at him. "This time, I'll protect you." She whispered. Right then, they all leaped to jump on her. She quickly turned, hugged her friend, and cried out his name._

_"Sora!"_

_A bright light surrounded her as she felt arms encircle her body, warmth, and heard a small heartbeat. She closed her eyes. Maybe this was her death. To be with the one she loved one last time._

_"Kairi, thank you..." She heard Sora whisper. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, alive and well._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I didn't protect you then, I got scared, and called for you. I was weak."She whispered.

He gave her a hug as he whispered in her hair. "No, it was your strength that pulled me out of the darkness."

She smiled, as she let go of him, and looked him in the eyes. "And, it'll be my strength that saves us all. Nothing you do will change my mind."

Cloud's eyes got teary, seeing this. She loved Sora. She cared for him. The only reason she was killing herself was because they existed. "Kairi, if you're doing this for us, then don't" He said in a monotone voice.

She shook her head. "No, it's not for only you guys. It's for everyone. It's for my parents. It's for the hope that I can be as great as them one day."

Sora smiled. No wonder she was the Princess of all Worlds. That one thing just played in his head non-stop.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Only she knows how to stop the darkness._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: GAH! Another Late update! Sorry! But, you know, those stupid Writer's Block always get you. Now, I have BIG HUGE news. The next chapter is most likely going to be the last chapter. I have planned out a sad ending, which just might get you to cry, so just be prepared. Now, I have an idea for a small sequel, but it depends on how the story ends. And, of course, all of you! (My reviewers!) So, in the final chapter, let me know what you think!

♥_CrystilizedHeart♥_


	20. Chapter 20: Together Forever END

Title: Love at First SyllableSummary: Kairi is called to Disney Castle for some odd reason. During her journey, she must face the one person she hasn't seen in a year, Sora. But...he just won't talk.

* * *

Chapter XX: Together Forever

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own them!**

* * *

**Last Time on Love at First Syllable: Our final chapter! Will Kairi find out how to save each world? Will Sora let her? Will they manage to stay together?**

* * *

**A/N: NOTE! This chapter was edited by: Mamoru-Chan, PureOne, and FlowerLady-Aerith! Thanks a ton!!!! I owe you guys BIG! **

* * *

Day turned to weeks, as weeks turn to months. Every world was slowly being consumed by Heartless, and darkness. Kairi spent most of her time with Sora and Cloud. They tried to comfort her, and tell her that she'd eventually find out how to save everyone, but she just shook her head, and told them that if she didn't get it now, it would be too late.

"Sora! Another world has been swallowed up!" Donald panicked. He and Goofy had been staring at the stars, and watching them go, one by one.

Sora glared at the duck, and put a finger to his lips. "Shh! You're going to upset Kairi again!" He whispered.

As if on cue, Kairi walk into the room, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks stained with tears. "Another world, huh?" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

He quickly ran over, and gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine-"

* * *

"SORA!!!! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!!!!"

* * *

He quickly let go of Kairi, and ran to the main lobby, where Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud were trying to hold back millions of heartless. He jumped off the stairs, summoned his Keyblade, and began to fight.

Kairi quickly left the room to see what was going on. She saw the millions upon millions of Heartless entering, so she jolted down the stairs, summoned her Keyblade, and thrust into the ground. "LIGHT!" She yelled out. Some of the heartless were destroyed, but many continued to enter the castle. She slowly stood to her feet, and began to fight in close combat. Every time a Heartless would grab her, Sora came to the rescue; as did Riku and the others.

They all fought for hours on end, until a group of Heartless managed to break through them, and came closer to the door in which Kairi could no longer enter.

"NO!!!" She screamed, but it was to late.

She watched in horror as all her friends disappeared, and her castle slowly being consumed into the black abyss that is darkness.

She fell to the ground in this dark and lonely place. No one was there but her. She let her friends down, her parents down, and everyone else down.

Tears trekked down her blood-covered face. "Sora, Riku." she moaned out in agony. "Where are you?"

* * *

"K-Kairi?"

* * *

She sat up, hearing the voice of Sora, and the cough of Riku. She crawled over to them, to see them lying there, badly bleeding, and breathing heavily.

"What have they done to you?"She whispered, getting between them.

Sora gave a small cheesy smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Riku simply gave a small chuckle, before groaning in pain again.

She looked them over several times. They had thousands of deep cuts that brought out crimson blood, and... light?

That's when it hit her. What her grandmother told her. Light still exists in the heart of every child. She needed to give up her heart. She needed to realize the light, and she knew how.

"Sora? Can I see your Keyblade?" She asked.

"Sure, but why?" He asked, handing it over.

She held it to her chest. "Because I know how to save everyone." She took a deep breath and was about to thrust it into her heart.

"No!" Riku gasped out. She looked over at him. "There has... to be another way!"

She just smiled. "No. I'm afraid there isn't." She pushed the keyblade into her chest. Her eyes widened in pain, then closed halfway as she fell backwards. She pulled the keyblade out, and watched as all the stars began to come back. She grabbed the hand of her friend, and her love. "Look's like we won't be going back home." She whispered, her voice quivering.

"D-Don't talk like that, Kairi. We'll get there." Sora said, as tears dropped from his, and Riku's eyes.

She gave a small laugh, and gasped in pain. "Don't kid yourself. We won't be going back." Her breathing started to get shallow. "But, I can promise that we will be together forever." She looked up at him, and gave a small, sad smile. "I love you so much, Sora..." Her eyes closed, as her chest stopped moving up and down.

Sora looked at her. He began to shake her arm, as his tears became a waterfall of emotion. "K-Kairi. Wake up." He took a gasp for breath. "Th-This isn't funny. C-Come on! Stop kidding around!" He began to choke on the tears and words.

"S-Sora, she's gone." Riku managed to say in a quivering voice.

"NO! SHE CAN"T BE!" he screamed, letting out all his pain. Yet, for some odd reason, he didn't hear a reply from Riku. His eyes got wide as realization hit him. "No, not you too." He whispered, as he began his painful cries again.

He was left alone in the darkness. How would he survive?

* * *

_Maybe I shouldn't survive..._

* * *

He gave a last glace at Kairi and Riku, before he closed his eyes, and welcomed death. "Don't worry Kairi... Riku... We will be together forever..." he whispered, as he felt himself drift of to a sleep, where he would never awake again.

* * *

_I promise... Together... Forever_ ...

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the last chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint you or anything. If you are wondering why it's so short, I wanted to get it down, without the horrible drag of school in the way.

Well, since this is done, I better start bringing up my ELA grade. Talk about ironic! I've gotten a bunch of reviews saying that I'm so good with writing, yet, I'm starting to flunk ELA, maybe it'd help if she'd take things in, even if they aren't in ink? Well, Please review. I would like to know what you thought of this chapter, the entire story, and if you'd like to see a sequel. Well, Thank you sooo much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Until my next fanfic!

♥CrystilizedHeart♥


End file.
